Halt mich
by SevManiac
Summary: Snape soll Harry im Auftrag des Ordens für die Zerstörung des letzten Horkrux trainieren. In Okklumentik. Gefühlschaos vorprogrammiert. Kann das gut gehen? HPSS
1. Nacht über Grimmauld Platz

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Co. gehören nicht mir … seufz _

_Spoiler und zeitliche Einordnung: Spielt im Sommer nach HBP._

_Rating: M._

_A/N:  
Dies ist eine Snarry-Story (und zwar meine zweite – meine erste bekommt in den nächsten Tagen endlich ein weiteres Kapitel dazu, ich schreib noch dran …)  
_

_Vorsicht: Wird im Laufe der Story zu Slash. Don't like it? Don't read it. ;-)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Halt mich**

**Kapitel 1  
Nacht über Grimmauld Platz  
**

Severus Snape lehnte sich an den Kaminsims und ließ seinen Blick erst über den Rand seines Whiskeyglases, dann durch den dämmrigen Salon des Ordens-Hauptquartiers Grimmauld Platz 12 schweifen, bevor er sich wieder Minerva McGonogall zuwandte.

„Mag sein, dass der Junge bisher unverschämtes Glück hatte, aber um an Nagini heranzukommen, bedarf es mehr als alles, was die kleine Kröte und seine stümperhaften Freunde aufzubieten haben. Nagini ist immer in der Nähe ihres Herrn und der Dunkle Lord ist rund um die Uhr von seiner Leibgarde umgeben …"

„Ich bitte dich, Severus", McGonogalls Tonfall war streng, „wären Harry und seine Freunde so ‚stümperhaft' wie du sie hinstellst, wäre jetzt sicherlich nicht nur noch ein einziger Horkrux übrig. Außerdem haben Alastor, Kingsley, Nymphadora und Remus Harry in den letzten Wochen hart trainiert."

Snape schnaubte und wollte etwas Verächtliches erwidern, besann sich unter den warnenden Blicken der anwesenden Ordensmitglieder jedoch anders. Insbesondere Lupin reagierte in letzter Zeit überaus empfindlich auf negative Kommentare über den Jungen-der-lebte.

„Und was habe ICH mit all dem zu tun?", fragte der Zaubertränkemeister genervt. „Eigentlich dürfte ich gar nicht hier sein. Meine Tarnung als Spion ist mehr als gefährdet. Ich komme sowieso kaum noch an nützliche Informationen. Der Dunkle Lord ist misstrauisch geworden, und das trotz Albus' … Opfer."

Snape nippte an seinem Whiskey und verscheuchte den Schmerz, der jedes Mal bei der Erinnerung an Dumbledores Tod in ihm aufstieg. Dass er, Snape, seinen eh im Sterben begriffenen Mentor nur auf dessen ausdrückliche Anweisung und wegen des Unbrechbaren Schwures mit Narcissa getötet hatte, konnte seine Schuldgefühle nicht im mindesten mildern. Und auch nicht seine Trauer um den Mann lindern, der wie ein Vater für ihn gewesen war – und der ihm wie kein anderer vertraut hatte.

Das Räuspern von Alastor Moody riss Snape aus seinen Gedanken.

„Genau aus diesem Grund ziehen wir dich von deinem Posten zurück, Severus. Außerdem wirst du hier gebraucht. An Harrys Seite."

Snape stellte sein Glas auf dem Kaminsims ab und verschränkte die Arme.

„Wie bitte? Und was soll ich bitteschön ‚an Harrys Seite'!"

„Ihn unterrichten", schaltete sich McGonogall nun wieder ein. „Er braucht deine Hilfe. Und wir wissen aus sicherer Quelle, dass es für dich zu gefährlich ist, in den Dienst des Dunklen Lords zurückzukehren."

„Aber …", Snapes Augen verengten sich, „und wer weiß eigentlich so genau über meine geschwundene Vertrauenswürdigkeit Bescheid?"

„Du meinst, wer deine Nachfolge als Spion angetreten hat?", schmunzelte McGonogall, „Aber Severus, du wirst verstehen, dass ich keine Namen nennen kann …"

‚Fehlt nur noch, dass sie mir gleich Tee und Zitronenbonbons anbietet', dachte Snape, als er das belustigte Funkeln in ihren Augen sah. Unwillig verzog er die Mundwinkel. Die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin hatte Nachfolge Dumbledores nicht nur als Direktorin von Hogwarts und Leiterin des Phönix-Ordens angetreten, sondern zu allem Überfluss auch viele seiner Macken übernommen. Wozu leider auch die überdimensionale Vernarrtheit in Potter gehörte. Das brachte Snape zurück zum Thema.

"Und worin soll ich das holde Kind, das angeblich unser aller Rettung sein wird, trainieren? Ich hoffe doch nicht …"

Doch McGonogall lächelte bereits:

„In Okklumentik."

„Nie und nimmer, Minerva!", schnaubte er und fing ihren missbilligenden Blick auf.

Beide starrten sich ein paar Sekunden an, bevor Snape die Augen verdrehte.

„Meinetwegen, wenn es denn sein muss. Aber glaub mir, das ist ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Potter ist zu unreif. Das blödsinnige Balg konnte seine Gefühle noch nie kontrollieren, geschweige denn, seine Gedanken abschirmen …"

McGonogall unterbrach ihn scharf.

„Hör bitte auf, ihn so abfällig zu titulieren, Severus! Außerdem ist Harry kein Kind mehr. Er ist 17 und damit volljährig. Er ist vollwertiges Ordensmitglied. Und er hat mit der Zerstörung der Horkruxe bewiesen, wie gewissenhaft er sich einer Aufgabe widmen kann."

„Potter und gewissenhaft? Das ich nicht lache!"

„Es reicht! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du ihn noch weiter beleidigst!", meldete sich eine wütende Stimme von der Couch.

Snape schaute spöttisch in Lupins blitzende Augen.

„Ah, sieh an, die Beschützerinstinkte des Werwolfs … welch' unerwartetes Plädoyer", dann sah er sich demonstrativ im Raum um, „Wo genau ist eigentlich unser neues, ach so erwachsenes und gewissenhaftes Ordensmitglied?"

„Er schläft – und das verdientermaßen! Immerhin ist er erst vor ein paar Stunden von seiner letzten Mission zurückgekehrt", knurrte Lupin.

Mit einem Knarren öffnete sich die Tür hinter ihnen und eine leise Stimme meldete sich:

„Er hat die Dursleys getötet."

Bleich im Gesicht und nur mit einem Schlafanzug bekleidet trat Harry in den Salon. Mit flackerndem Blick sah er von einem Ordensmitglied zum anderen und ging dann barfuß zu Lupin hinüber und ließ sich neben den Werwolf auf das Sofa sinken.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Lupin sanft, legte seinen Arm um Harry und zog ihn an sich heran.

Der Dunkelhaarige schloss die Augen und murmelte:

„Voldemort. Er hat die Dursleys getötet. Ich hab es durch seine Augen gesehen …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry fuhr sich immer wieder über die blutig gekratzte Narbe an seiner Stirn, während er dem Orden von dem Überfall der Todesser auf den Lingusterweg Nr. 4 erzählte.

Harry Stimme war leise, fast monoton, seine Augen fixierten einen Punkt an der Wand über dem Kamin. Er schilderte, wie er von den Bildern und Voldemorts Lachen in seinem Kopf aufgewacht war, wie er mit ansehen musste, wie der Dunkle Lord und seine Handlanger die Schutzzauber durchbrachen, Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley zu Tode folterten.

Als Harrys Narbe stärker zu bluten anfing, griff Lupin nach der Hand des Gryffindors, hielt sie fest und tupfte vorsichtig mit einem Taschentuch entlang der Wunde. Harry senkte seinen Blick.

„Es ist meine Schuld. Wenn ich nicht wäre, hätte Voldemort sie nie im Visier gehabt. Verdammt, wir hätten sie nach dem Anschlag auf Hermines Eltern evakuieren müssen und nicht nur die Schutzzauber erneuern …"

„Es ist NICHT deine Schuld", sagte McGonogall bestimmt, „wir haben mit ihnen geredet, aber sie haben sich geweigert, an einen sichereren Ort überzusiedeln."

„Phh …!", lachte Harry bitter auf und in seinen Augen blitzte es. „Das ändert nichts daran, dass sie wegen MIR angegriffen wurden!"

McGonogall wollte etwas erwidern, doch Snape kam ihr mit kalter Stimme zuvor:

„Womit Sie sich mal wieder geschickt in den Mittelpunkt stellen können, nicht wahr, Potter? ICH, ICH, ICH - wie der Vater, so der Sohn …"

„Severus!", riefen McGonogall, Lupin, Tonks, Moody und Shacklebolt wie aus einem Mund.

Zum ersten Mal, seit er den Raum betreten hatte, schaute Harry den Zaubertränkemeister geradeheraus an. Seine Augen verengten sich.

„Ah sieh an, der schleimige Mörder ist aus Voldemorts Hintern zurück gekrochen. Warum haben Sie uns eigentlich nicht gewarnt? Als Schoßhund des ‚Dunklen Lords' hätten Sie doch eigentlich über den geplanten Überfall Bescheid wissen müssen! Oder sind Sie im Stiefellecken nicht mehr gut genug, SCHNIEFELUS?"

Snapes Whiskeyglas, eben noch auf dem Kaminsims, zerschellte direkt vor Harry auf dem Boden und der Zaubertränkemeister griff nach seinem Zauberstab, doch Mad-Eye Moody fiel ihm in den Arm.

„Es reicht", zischte der ehemalige Auror, „wir sind im Krieg, verdammt noch mal, hört auf, euch so aufzuführen! Ihr beide steht auf einer Seite und werdet eure Kindereien ab sofort unterlassen!"

„Aber …", begannen sowohl Snape als auch Harry, doch McGonogall unterbrach sie mit einer energischen Handbewegung.

„Ruhe jetzt! Ich werde das Ministerium wegen der Dursleys informieren. Alastor, Kingsley, Nymphadora, ihr appariert direkt zum Lingusterweg und nehmt die Spur auf. Severus, du bleibst hier und beginnst morgen das Okklumentik-Training mit Harry – nein, ihr beiden, keine weiteren Proteste! Remus, du passt auf, dass sie in unserer Abwesenheit nicht aufeinander losgehen. Am besten, ihr drei geht schlafen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Wie bitte, der Mistkerl soll in UNSEREM Zimmer schlafen, Remus?"

Der Werwolf seufzte und schob Harry weiter die Treppe hinauf.

„Du weißt selbst, dass es das einzige noch freie Bett ist, also stell dich nicht so an."

Snape hinter ihnen schnaubte und murmelte:

„Na herrlich, ein pubertärer Idiot und ein verflohter Wolfspelz als Zimmergenossen, meine sehnsüchtigsten Träume werden war."

„Ich bin nicht pubertär", fauchte Harry und wollte sich zu Snape umdrehen, doch Lupin hatte seine Schultern fest im Griff und steuerte ihn über den Flur des ersten Stockwerks zu ihrem Raum, begleitet von Snapes provokativem Auflachen.

„Ignorier ihn einfach, er kann nicht anders", flüsterte der Werwolf, öffnete die Zimmertür und bugsierte Harry mit sanftem Druck zu dessen Bett.

Harry ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen. Lupin setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante und deckte ihn zu.

„Was für ein rührender Anblick, man könnte meinen, ich sei in eine Familienidylle gestolpert", spöttelte Snape.

Dann sah der Zaubertränkemeister sich im Zimmer um, ging zum dritten, noch unberührten Bett hinüber, holte einen zu einer Lederbörse geschrumpften Koffer unter seinem Umhang hervor, vergrößerte ihn, fischte Nachtzeug, ein Handtuch und eine Kulturtasche heraus, verschloss den Koffer mit einem Siegelspruch, schob ihn unters Bett, griff seine Sachen und verschwand wortlos im kleinen Badezimmer, das an den Raum angeschlossen war.

„Hab ich Minerva richtig verstanden? Okklumentik mit Snape?", flüsterte Harry und verdrehte gequält die Augen.

„Man könnte meinen, das sei das Schlimmste auf der Welt", schmunzelte Lupin, ging zu seinem eigenen Bett gegenüber dem von Snape und begann, sich auszuziehen. „Sieh's doch mal positiv: Wenn du gut genug bist, ist das deine Chance, ihm in seine Erinnerungen zu schauen."

„Nein danke, Remy, DAS hatte ich schon zur Genüge", verzog Harry das Gesicht und schloss die Augen. Sofort wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu der fatalen Okklumentik-Stunde, in der er Snapes Erinnerungen in Dumbledores Denkarium geplündert und gesehen hatte, was für ein Idiot sein Vater gegenüber Snape gewesen war. Er hatte sich für James Verhalten geschämt. Und ihm hatte auf einmal gedämmert, weshalb Snape ihn, das Ebenbild seines Vaters, stets so hasserfüllt behandelt hatte.

‚Aber du bist nicht dein Vater!', meldete sich eine trotzige Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Du siehst ihm sogar von Tag zu Tag weniger ähnlich. Und der Bastard hat wirklich kein Recht dazu, seine Wut auf James an dir auszulassen. Außerdem hat er Dumbledore getötet, – und es ist mir egal, dass er es nicht freiwillig getan hat!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape erwachte von einem leisen Wimmern. Automatisch griff er unter das Kopfkissen nach seinem Zauberstab, öffnete die Augen und versuchte, in der Dunkelheit um sich herum etwas zu erkennen. Das Wimmern verstummte und er hörte schweres Atmen. Dann das Quietschen einer Matratze, das Rascheln einer Bettdecke und die Schritte nackter Füße durch den Raum.

‚Na klar, kann ja nur Potter sein, der Herumtreiber!', dachte Snape.

Der Schatten bewegte sich zur Badezimmertür und öffnete und schloss diese leise. Ein Lichtstrahl huschte durch die Ritzen der Tür. Undeutlich war zu hören, wie ein Wasserhahn aufgedreht wurde und der Strahl gegen Keramik plätscherte. Dann hörte Snape etwas Dumpfes, den Aufprall eines Körpers auf den Fliesen.

Der Zaubertränkemeister sah, wie Lupin sich nun ebenfalls vom Bett erhob, die Tür öffnete und ins Badezimmer trat. Snape konnte Harry durch die offene Tür auf dem Boden sitzen sehen, mit dem Rücken an die Wand neben dem Waschbecken gelehnt, die Arme auf den Knien gestützt, das Gesicht in ihnen verborgen. Die Schultern des Dunkelhaarigen zuckten, doch kein Laut war zu hören außer dem Plätschern des Wassers.

Lupin drehte den Wasserhahn zu, kniete sich neben den Jüngeren und zog ihn in seine Arme. Harry vergrub sein Gesicht am Hals des Werwolfs und Snape konnte leises Schluchzen hören und sah, wie Lupins Hände beruhigend über den Rücken des Gryffindors kreisten, ihm durch die Haare fuhren ...

Nach ein paar Minuten standen die beiden auf, löschten das Licht und kamen ins Zimmer zurück. Snape beobachtete durch seine fast geschlossenen Wimpern, wie sich die Schatten seiner beiden Zimmergenossen auf Lupins Bett setzten. Auf das kaum hörbare Wispern seiner Zimmergenossen lauschend, driftete der Zaubertränkemeister Atemzug um Atemzug zurück in den Schlaf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Im Morgengrauen erwachte Snape. Im Baum vor dem Fenster begannen die ersten Vögel mit ihrem Gesang und der Zaubertränkemeister schwang sich aus dem Bett und streckte sich. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte er. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett gegenüber. Genauer gesagt: Auf zwei miteinander verschlungene Körper.

Lupin lag ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken, Gesichtszüge entspannt, und hatte seine Arme um Harry geschlungen, der mehr auf als neben dem Werwolf lag und sein Gesicht unter dessen Kinn vergraben hatte. Die Bettdecke war weit nach unten gerutscht. Harrys angewinkeltes, linkes Bein drängte sich in Lupins Schritt und die rechte Hand des ehemaligen DADA-Lehrers ruhte auf dem Po seines jungen Mitschläfers, während Harrys linke Hand das Schlafanzugoberteil des Werwolfs nach oben geschoben hatte und auf dessen nackten Bauch lag.

In diesem Moment seufzte Harry leise und Lupin zog den Jüngeren noch enger an sich heran und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Goldbraune Werwolfaugen öffneten sich – und starrten in schwarze Zaubertränkemeisteraugen. Die verstreichenden Sekunden zogen sich in eine stumme Unendlichkeit, bis Snape sich wortlos abwandte und ins Badezimmer schritt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Der Anblick von Lupin und Potter so vertraut miteinander … im selben Bett … ließ Snape nicht los. Er spürte dem warmen Wasserstrahl auf seinem Körper nach und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

Dass sich der Werwolf an Black's Stelle wie ein Pate und in Vertretung von Potters Eltern wie ein Vaterersatz um den Gryffindor kümmerte – OKAY. Das war schon so gewesen, als Lupin im dritten Schuljahr des Jungen als Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Die beiden hatten sofort einen unübersehbaren Narren aneinander gefressen.

Dass diese Zuneigung sich in der letzten Zeit immer mehr und immer ungenierter vor den anderen Ordensmitgliedern in Berührungen ausdrückte – war ebenfalls, wenngleich auch nur auf unterster Stufe, OKAY. Die Angriffe des Dunklen Lords, der Tod von seinen Eltern, dem Diggory-Jungen, Black, Dumbledore und nun seinen Muggel-Verwandten, die Jagd nach den Horkruxen, die bevorstehende letzte Schlacht, all das war zugegebenermaßen viel, ja, vielleicht, ganz eventuell, sogar ein bisschen zu viel für die Schultern eines gerade mal 17jährigen. Kein Wunder, dass Lupin an Potter seine Beschützerrolle auslebte, der Werwolf war in dieser Hinsicht eh ein Penetrant sondergleichen.

Aber DIESES Bild von den beiden, dass sich Snape eben geboten hatte, das war … zu viel.

Dass Lupin seinem eigenen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt war, war nach seinem ewigen Beziehungs-auf-und-ab mit Sirius Black seit ihren gemeinsamen Jugendtagen kein Geheimnis. Doch dass der Goldene Junge auch auf Männer stand … das war neu. Hatte Potter nicht schon vor Jahren mit dieser Chang was gehabt? Und war er nicht mit der jüngsten Weasley-Göre zusammen? Die beiden hatten vor Dumbledores Tod doch kaum ihre libidösen kleinen Teenagergriffel voneinander lassen können! Konnte es denn wirklich sein, dass …?

"Verdammt, warum verschwende ich meine Gedanken an diesen Idioten?", entfuhr es dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer. „Selbst wenn zwischen dem Flohhaufen und der Rotzgöre mehr als Pseudo-Familiengeplänkel ist, was geht mich das an?"

Mit Entsetzen fühlte er, wie sich bei dem Gedanken an Harry in Lupins Armen in seinem Magen ein Knoten bildete und sich gleichzeitig in seiner Körpermitte etwas regte.

Snape fluchte und stellte den Duschstrahl auf kaltes Wasser um.

**_Fortsetzung folgt … (ist doch klar)_**

_P.S.: Reviews stürzen mich in Entzücken und Kreativitätsschübe ... smile_


	2. Irrtum & Erkenntnis

_A/N:  
WoW! Hey ihr Lieben, MERCI fürs Lesen und euer zahlreiches Feedback! Großes Danke für die wirksame Motivationshilfe an shean, __Malina__, teddy172, __zizou__, Carla, Vroni, __Dezideria__ina pichler__, feaneth & __Plueschhase__! So, mal sehen, wie's mit den Flohhaufen, der Rotzgöre und dem schleimigen Mörder weitergeht. Ich hoffe, dass ich ein paar neue Perspektiven im Snarry-Universum finde, damit das Lesen auch Spaß macht und mir eure Lesegunst erhalten bleibt. :-)  
_

_Yours,  
Sev_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Halt mich**

**Kapitel 2  
Irrtum & Erkenntnis  
**

Severus Snape trocknete sich ab und griff nach seiner frischen Kleidung – doch auf dem kleinen Hocker neben der Dusche lag nur sein Schlafanzug. Er langte nach seinem Zauberstab. Doch der lag – bedauerlicherweise – ebenfalls ein Zimmer weiter, unter seinem Kopfkissen.

"Was denn noch heute Morgen?", stöhnte Snape noch missgelaunter als zuvor und zog sich an.

Nicht, dass es nicht schon an sich eine Zumutung war, sich mit Lupin und Potter einen Raum teilen zu müssen, nein, jetzt würde er sich auch noch in der Anwesenheit mindestens eines der beiden Idioten umziehen müssen, es sei denn … Vielleicht war Lupin wieder eingeschlafen und die beiden gaben weiterhin das schlummernde Pärchen. Eine Hoffnung, die Severus Snape begraben musste, als aus dem Badezimmer trat.

Potter saß mit nacktem Oberkörper auf der Kante von Lupins Bett, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, die Hände unter dem Kinn, die Augen geschlossen, während der Werwolf hinter ihm kniete und seine Hände über den Rücken des Jüngeren wandern ließ. 

Snape musterte Harry genauer. Im Gegensatz zu früheren Sommern war die Haut des Jungen nicht gebräunt, sondern schimmerte so elfenbeinfarben hell, dass es selbst das aristokratische Weiß von Draco Malfoy an Intensität übertraf. Die dunklen, leicht lockigen Haare standen dazu in einem unwirklichen, aparten Kontrast. Ebenso die schwarzen Wimpern und Augenbrauen, das dunkle Rot der Lippen – und die blauen Flecken und tiefen, jedoch bereits vernarbenden Kratzer und Risse, die den im Gegensatz zur früheren Schlaksigkeit leicht muskulösen Oberkörper überzogen und teilweise wie Abdrücke von Händen und Klauen aussahen.

Snape zog seine rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe. Doch bevor er seine Gedanken oder genauer: die auftauchenden Fragezeichen sortieren konnte, strich Lupin Harry über die Schultern und sagte in einem ruhigen, bestimmten Ton:

"Und ob du damit zu Poppy gehst, Harry. Selbstheilung in Ehren, aber wer weiß, ob die Verletzungen nicht zu tückisch sind. Mit Inferi-Wunden ist nicht zu spaßen …"

"Nein, ich will nicht wegen jedem Kinkerlitzchen zu ihr rennen, Remy. In ein paar Stunden ist das Thema eh erledigt, glaub mir."

"Du bist so ein Sturrkopf, Harry, ehrlich, manchmal …"

Die Diele unter Severus Füßen knarrte. Harry und Lupin schauten zu ihm.

"Ah, guten Morgen, Severus." Lupin schob seinen Bettgefährten von sich: „Los, Harry, geh duschen, damit ich die Salbe auftragen kann."

Snape ging wortlos und ohne die beiden eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen an ihnen vorbei, zog seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und nahm frische Sachen heraus. Er hörte das leichte Knarren des Bettes, sich entfernende Schritte und dann das Schließen der Badezimmertür. Und er fühlte Lupins Blick auf sich ruhen, doch er weigerte sich, sich umzudrehen. Stattdessen griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, richtete diesen erst auf den Stapel Kleidung, dann auf sich und murmelte:

„Mutare!"

Hinter sich hörte er ein Schmunzeln.

„Seit wann bist du denn zu prüde, um dich vor anderen umzuziehen, Severus?"

Snape strich mit einer eleganten Handbewegung seine Robe glatt und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür angekommen, musterte er den immer noch auf dem Bett sitzenden Werwolf abschätzig.

„Wir teilen zwar aufgrund misslicher Umstände und entgegen meiner eindeutigen Präferenz für eine Gryffindor-freie Umgebung ein Zimmer, Lupin, aber das heißt nicht, dass zwischen uns eine Fraternisierung stattfindet, schon gar nicht in Form von Freizügigkeit. Intimitäten und andere Deplatziertheiten überlasse ich voll und ganz dir und deinem jugendlichen Liebhaber."

Ohne Lupins Antwort abzuwarten, verließ Snape den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zum Esszimmer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape sah von seiner Teetasse auf und schaute zur Tür. Schritte, Stimmen und Lachen auf dem Flur kündigten die Ankunft von Lupin und Harry an. Und Snape wollte um nichts in der Welt den Ausdruck ihrer Gesichter missen, wenn sie gleich durch die Tür kamen. Dasselbe schien auch den anderen durch die Köpfe zu gehen, denn augenblicklich lag über dem Esszimmer nicht nur die Stille der vergangenen halben Stunde, sondern auch die angespannte Erwartung, die von McGonogall, Moody, Tonks und Shaklebolt ausstrahlte.

Die Tür schwang auf. Harry trat ein, unmittelbar gefolgt von Lupin, und erstarrte so abrupt in seiner Vorwärtsbewegung, dass die beiden Männer kollidierten und strauchelten. Blitzschnell hielt sich Lupin mit einer Hand am Türrahmen fest und umfasste mit seinem anderen Arm Harrys Taille, um ihn am Fallen zu hindern.

"Was …?", begann der Werwolf, doch im selben Moment fiel sein Blick auf das, was Harry inzwischen noch mehr hatte erbleichen hatte.

Snape verzog spöttisch den Mund über die Gefühle, die sich – wie immer für alle ungefiltert sichtbar – in der Miene des Jungen-der-lebte widerspiegelten: Erstaunen, Verwirrung, Erleichterung … Und dieses naive Bündel unreflektierter Offenheit war auserkoren, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen?

„A … aber … wieso …", stammelte Harry und sah aus, als würde er in der nächsten Sekunde erneut sein Gleichgewicht verlieren.

Lupin schien das zu spüren und legte seinen zweiten Arm um Harrys Taille. Snape schüttelte darüber unwillkürlich den Kopf, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde zu den drei unansehnlichen Muggelgestalten in Schlafanzügen gelenkt, die mitten im Raum auf Stühlen saßen und den jugendlichen Möchtegern-Retter der Zaubererwelt mit unverhohlenem Hass anstarrten: ein extrem beleibter Mann mit hochrotem Kopf, eine dürre Frau mit einem pferdeähnlichen Gesicht und ein unförmiger, den Flecken auf seinem Oberteil nach extrem schwitzender Teenager. Der dicke Mann versuchte, vom Stuhl aufzuspringen, doch die unsichtbaren Fesseln, die Moody ihm wohlweislich angelegt hatte, hielten ihn zurück. Was sie nicht verhindern konnten, war der verbale Wutausbruch des Muggels.

„DU! Du wiederlicher, nichtnutziger, dreckiger FREAK! Das ist alles DEINE SCHULD! Ich WUSSTE es! Ich hätte dich TOTSCHLAGEN sollen, als ich noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte! Wenn ich dich in die Hände bekomme, werden dir auch deine elenden FREAKFREUNDE nicht mehr helfen können! Ich werde dich …"

McGonogall, die hinter den Muggeln stand, schwang ihren Zauberstab. Der dicke Mann bewegte nun zwar nach wie vor in Rage die Lippen, doch kein Ton verließ mehr seinen Mund.

„Harry … ich nehme an, dass du diese drei als deine Verwandten identifizieren kannst?", fragte die Ordensleiterin.

Der Angesprochene nickte und seine Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern:

„Eindeutig. Das sind die Dursleys. Aber …"

McGonogall unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung und wandte sich zu Moody, Tonks und Shaklebolt.

„Bringt sie bitte zum vereinbarten Ort."

Während die drei Zauberer die Dursleys von ihren Stuhlfesseln befreiten und je eins der Familienmitglieder aus dem Raum eskortierten, bedeutete McGonogall Harry und Lupin, gegenüber von ihr und Snape am Tisch Platz zu nehmen.

„Sie leben", murmelte Harry beim Hinsetzen – wie, um sich selbst von dem gerade Erlebten zu überzeugen.

„Ganz genau", nahm McGonogall den Gesprächsfaden auf und rückte mit ihrem Stuhl näher an die Tischkante. „Als Alastor, Kingsley und Nymphadora gestern beim Lingusterweg ankamen, war alles in Ordnung. Deine Tante und dein Onkel saßen vor dem Fernseher, dein Cousin war bereits zu Bett gegangen. Alastor hat mich darüber im Ministerium informiert, und auch dort hatte man nichts Ungewöhnliches festgestellt, keine Angriffe auf die Schutzzauber, nichts. Auf meine Anweisung hin sind Kingsley und Nymphadora die Nacht über in der Nähe geblieben und haben das Haus observiert. Kurz vor Morgengrauen schaute Alastor bei ihnen vorbei, um den Einsatz zu beenden. Sie wollten gerade apparieren, da veränderte sich die magische Struktur im Lingusterweg. Todesser. Unsere drei konnten die Dursleys gerade rechtzeitig wecken und evakuieren, bevor die Schutzzauber brachen."

Snapes Blick hatte sich auf Harry gehaftet. Er studierte jedes Wimpernzucken, jedes noch so kleine Muskelspiel im Gesicht des jüngsten Ordensmitglieds, während McGonogall erzählte. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt gleich und ohne Vorwarnung in die Gedanken seines Gegenübers gegraben, um das Rätsel um die gestrige Vision vom Tod der Dursleys zu lösen … Doch der Zaubertränkemeister bezweifelte, dass McGonogall auf eine Invasion ohne Vorwarnung positiv reagieren würde. Potter-feindliche Alleingänge konnte er sich nicht mehr leisten, jetzt, wo er als Spion wertlos geworden und als Dumbledore-Mörder dem Wohlwollen des Ordens ausgeliefert war.

Dann war Stille und Harry starrte vor sich auf den gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Schließlich hob der Gryffindor den Kopf und schaute McGonogall fragend an.

„Ich verstehe das nicht, Minerva. Ich meine … Die Narbe hat gebrannt und ich habe es durch Voldemorts Augen gesehen …"

„Vielleicht war es so etwas wie … Wunschdenken?", warf Snape gedehnt ein und betrachtete mit hochgezogener Augenbraue die Fingernägel seiner linken Hand.

„Severus!", knurrte Lupin und Snape nahm aus den Augenwinkeln McGonogalls missbilligen Blick wahr, doch der Slytherin konzentrierte sich allein auf Potters Reaktion.

Harry schien innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen erst zu erbleichen und dann zu erröten, bevor er sich wieder fing und Snapes Blick mit einem finster-verschlossenen Ausdruck begegnete.

‚Sieh an, sieh an, der kümmerliche Versuch eines Pokerfaces, wer hätte das gedacht', dachte der Zaubertränkemeister amüsiert und sagte mit einem Schulterzucken in die Runde:

„Ich werde angesichts dieser mysteriösen Vorfälle ja wohl eine Theorie äußern dürfen … Schließlich scheint die Beziehung zwischen unserem Goldkind und seiner Muggelverwandtschaft nicht gerade auf gegenseitiger Liebe und Zuneigung aufgebaut zu sein."

„Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mir ihren Tod wünsche", erwiderte Harry und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Vielleicht hast du das gesehen, was Vol…, ähm, Du-weißt-schon-wer in Gedanken geplant hat?", warf Lupin ein.

Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander und senkte seinen Blick zurück auf den Tisch.

McGonogall seufzte.

„Harry, das ist wichtig, wir müssen wissen, wieso du den Angriff vorausgesehen hast. Ich bitte dich, dem mit Severus zusammen nachzugehen. Er wird sich deine Erinnerung anschauen. Wir brauchen eine Antwort, und das bald."

„Aber wir haben kein Denkarium hier", protestierte Harry.

Um Snapes Mundwinkel spielte ein höhnisches Grinsen.

„Wie trefflich beobachtet, Mr. Potter. Dann gibt es ja nur noch eine einzige andere Möglichkeit. Wollen wir doch einmal ganz angestrengt überlegen – tststs, was mag das nur sein?"

Harry schaute ruckartig zu Snape und dieser stand auf.

„Okklumentik in einer halben Stunde. Ich warte im Salon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Harry in den Salon trat, standen zwei zueinander gewandte Sessel vor dem Kamin. In einem saß Severus Snape und las. Harry ging auf seinen Lehrer zu und setzte sich schweigend in den zweiten Sesseln. Nach einer Weile legte Snape sein Buch beiseite und fixierte sein Gegenüber mit einem kalten Blick.

„Ich werde mir jetzt Ihre ‚Vision' anschauen, also keine Gegenwehr. Legilimens!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und Snape spürte nicht den geringsten Widerstand, als er in die Gedankenwelt des Jüngeren eindrang. Sofort und seiner Meinung nach fast zu schnell fand er sich inmitten der Vision wieder, die Potter am Abend zuvor am Kamin geschildert hatte. Snape schaute sich um. Für einen Traum oder eine Fantasie war das Geschehen zu detailliert. Das Haus, die Dursleys, der Angriff der Todesser, die zischende Stimme Voldemorts. Snape schaute über die sich unter dem vielfachen Cruciatus der Angreifer vor Schmerzen windenden Muggel hinweg aus dem Fenster. Morgengrauen setzte sein – die Zeit des Angriffs stimmte perfekt überein. Snape verengte die Augen. Und dann sah er sie: feine elfenbeinweiße, schwebende Fäden, fast unsichtbar, eher wie Spuren eines Geistes als realer Bestandteil des Bildes. Der Zaubertränkemeister folgte den Fäden, verließ den Raum mit den Dursleys und befand sich plötzlich im Verbotenen Wald.

_Harry lag am Boden, die Augen geschlossen, und atmete schwer. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen, sein Körper blutig. Die Wunden sahen tief aus, wie von Klauen und Fängen zugefügt. _

_Gesang erklang in den Wipfeln der Bäume und ein schwanengroßer, rot-goldener Vogel senkte seinen Flug und landete neben dem Verwundeten im Moos._

„_Fawkes", murmelte Harry, öffnete die Augen und strich dem Phönix übers Gefieder, „ich hab dich vermisst." _

_Der Vogel trippelte ganz nah ans Gesicht des Jungen und rieb seinen Schnabel an der mit Blut verkrusteten Wange. Dann erhob er sich mit sanften Flügelschlägen über den zerschundenen Körper und benetzte die Wunden mit seinen Tränen. Die Blutungen stoppten, die Haut verschloss sich._

_Als Fawkes wieder neben ihm landete, lächelte Harry und wollte sich aufsetzen, doch er fiel erschöpft zurück ins Gras._

"Ich fürchte, ich hab zuviel Blut verloren, ich bin zu schwach", flüsterte er dem Vogel zu.

_Fawkes stieß ein besorgt klingendes Trillern aus und Harry lachte, doch das Lachen missriet zu einem Husten und dann zu einem Röcheln._

„_Ich weiß, Fawkes, bald wird es dunkel ... Aber vielleicht ist sterben gar nicht so …"_

_Eine Bewegung im Dickicht ließ ihn verstummen. Harry versuchte erneut, sich aufzurichten, doch wieder gelang es nicht. Er drehte seinen Kopf, so dass er sehen konnte, was sich ihm näherte, doch ohne seine Brille war alles nur verschwommen zu erkennen. Fawkes hüpfte neben ihm hin und her und begann zu singen und zu zirpsen. Harry hörte ein leises Wiehern und Schnauben und sah einen weißen Körper über sich. Dann fühlte er, wie ihn eine samtene Schnauze anstupste, spürte Atmen über sein Gesicht geistern und erkannte, dass es sich um ein Einhorn handelte._

„_Hey", lächelte er und streichelte dem Wesen über den Kopf._

„_Hallo Menschenjunge."_

„_Firenze?"_

_Harry sah erstaunt auf. Der Zentaur trat neben das Einhorn._

„_Es will, dass du von seinem Blut trinkst, Menschenjunge."_

Snape war verblüfft und dadurch einen Moment lang unkonzentriert. Harrys Erinnerung verschwamm. Der Zaubertränkemeister versuchte, sich an ihr festzuhalten, doch das einzige, was blieb, war der Verbotene Wald. Snape fluchte. Er versuchte, sich an den Gefühlen zurück zu hangeln, die Potter mit seiner Erinnerung verknüpft hatte: Vertrauen, Zuneigung, Wärme … Doch statt in der erhofften Szene fand er sich auf einmal im Ordenshauptquartier wieder. Genauer: in Potters Bett. Bei Nacht.

„_Bist du dir sicher? Du weißt, dass es für immer ist? Du wirst mich dann nie wieder los", sagte Lupin und lehnte sich zögerlich über den jungen Körper neben ihm._

„_Genau das will ich ja", lächelte Harry und zog den Kopf des Älteren zu sich hinunter an seinen Hals._

Auf einmal spürte Snape Widerstand und hörte Harry „Nein!" schreien.

Snape wurde mit einem Ruck aus den Gedanken des Gryffindors geschleudert. Was dann kam, war wie eine Bruchlandung auf steinernem Boden. Snape fasste sich an seine Stirn und drängte den stechenden Schmerz zurück. Dann schnellte er mit katzenartiger Geschwindigkeit aus seinem Sessel hinüber zu seinem keuchenden Gegenüber und packte ihn an den Haaren. Bevor Harry reagieren konnte, hatte der Zaubertränkemeister bereits das gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte: Eine eindeutige Narbe im Genick. Tatsächlich …

„Harry, was ist …? Lass ihn sofort los, Severus!"

Lupin stürmte ins Zimmer, hinter ihm McGonogall.

Snape löste sich von Harry und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Kaminsims. Lupin eilte zu Harry, der aus dem Sessel aufgesprungen war.

„Erklärst du das bitte, Severus?", forderte nun McGonogall.

Snapes Augen verengten sich und er fixierte Lupin und Harry.

„Was wohl Black dazu sagen würde, dass sein zwanzig Jahre jüngerer Patensohn seine Nachfolge im Werwolfbett angetreten hat? Tja, und wenn erst James und Lily wüssten, dass ihr Sohn sein Leben an eine Bestie verschleudert …"

McGonogall zog scharf die Luft ein.

"Severus, das geht eindeutig zu weit. Woher willst du überhaupt wissen …"

Mit einem Schritt war Snape bei Harry, und bevor Lupin eingreifen oder der junge Gryffindor sich wehren konnte, hatte er Letzteren mit einem Arm umklammert und mit der anderen Hand nach vorne gebeugt und seine Haare aus dem Nacken geschoben.

„Lupin hat ihn markiert. Sie sind verbunden. Potter ist sein Gefährte. Sein Liebhaber."

Energisch befreite sich Harry aus Snapes Griff.

„So ein verdammter Quatsch! Mit der Markierung hat Remus mich adoptiert. Und selbst, wenn es anders wäre, ginge das niemanden außer ihn und mich etwas an."

„Das stimmt allerdings, Harry ist volljährig", sagte McGonogall und betrachtete die drei aufgewühlten Männer vor ihr nachdenklich. „Am besten, wir wenden uns wieder Harrys Vision zu. Hast du etwas herausgefunden, Severus?"

Der Zaubertränkemeister nickte griesgrämig.

Mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen schwang McGonogall ihren Zauberstab und auf dem Couchtisch erschienen eine Kanne, vier Tassen und eine Schale mit Gebäck.

„Wie wäre es mit etwas Tee, meine Lieben? Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf die Lösung unseres Rätsels."

_**Fortsetzung folgt …**_


	3. Einhornblut & Phönixtränen

_A/N:_

_Hey, da bin ich schon wieder, und zwar mit einer kleinen Fortsetzung. Diesmal etwas kürzer, aber dafür recht zeitnah._

_Dankeschön fürs Feedback. :-)_

_ feaneth: Eifersüchtig? Joa, das kann man so nennen. ;-)_

_ Adelaide: Na klar stimmt das mit der Werwolf-Adoption… –smile–_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Halt mich**

**Kapitel 3  
Einhornblut & Phönixtränen  
**

„Nun?", fragte McGonogall und ließ ihren Blick zwischen Harry und Snape hin und her schweifen, die gegenüber von ihr und Lupin auf einer für Snapes Wohlbefinden viel zu weichen und engen Zweiercouch saßen.

Snape stellte seine Teetasse beiseite, lehnte sich vorsichtig zurück und faltete seine Hände.

„Es scheint sich bei dem, was Mr. Potter hinsichtlich der Muggel vorausgesehen hat, tatsächlich um eine Vision zu handeln. Allem Anschein nach hat Potter seherische Fähigkeiten entwickelt …"

„Na toll, da wird Trelawney sich ja freuen", murmelte Harry und fing einen strafenden Seitenblick des Zaubertränkemeisters ein.

„Das heißt PROFESSOR Trelawney – und ich würde es vorziehen, wenn meine Ausführungen nicht von Ihrem wie immer inkompetenten Geschwätz unterbrochen werden, Potter!"

"Hattest du schon vorher Visionen, Harry?", fragte McGonogall.

"Ich … ich weiß nicht genau. Kann sein."

„Kann sein?", fuhr Snape dazwischen, „Merlin, wie kann man es nicht merken, wenn man Visionen hat? Spätestens beim Auftreten von Déjà-vus sollte ein halbwegs talentierter und intelligenter Zauberer stutzig werden. Sie sind doch einfach zu dämlich, Potter! Wie bitte wollen Sie Trottel die entscheidende Begegnung mit den Dunklen Lord überleben?"

Harry stellte seine Teetasse ab und drehte sich auf dem Sofa so, dass er dem Slytherin neben sich direkt ins Gesicht sah. Mit unbewegter Miene und leiser Stimme sagte er:

„Keine Sorge, Snape, nach dem großen Showdown sind Sie mich und meine brüskierende Inkompetenz los. Ich werde nicht überleben, so viel steht fest. Ich kenne mein Schicksal besser als Sie denken."

„Harry", flüsterte Lupin, aber der junge Gryffindor winkte ab.

„Schon okay, Remy, ich habe keine Angst zu sterben. Und mit dem anderen hat er ja auch Recht. Ich hab es für Zufall gehalten, dass meine Träume von den Horkruxen so viele Hinweise auf die Fallen beinhaltet haben, die Voldemort gestellt hat. Hätte ich kapiert, dass es Visionen waren, hättest du mich die letzten Wochen nicht nach jeder Rückkehr verarzten müssen …"

„Du warst verletzt?", fragte McGonogall alarmiert. „Aber davon hast du uns gar nichts erzählt …"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte niemanden unnötig beunruhigen, Minerva. Außerdem waren Remus, Ron und Hermine ja für mich da. Und seit der Begegnung mit Fawkes und dem Einhorn vor drei Wochen heilen selbst schwere Wunden in weniger als einem Tag."

„Kein Wunder", schnaubte Snape, „Einhornblut und Phönixtränen in Kombination sind pures, wenn nicht sogar das stärkste Lebenselixier, Sie dummer Rotzlöffel! Der Dunkle Lord wäre zutiefst neidisch, wenn er davon wüsste."

"Einhornblut?", stieß McGonogall hervor und Lupins Stimme zitterte vor Entsetzen:

„Harry, sag, dass das nicht wahr ist! Wer Einhornblut trinkt, ist auf ewig verflucht!"

"Oh nein, Lupin", sagte Snape in einem unergründlichen Tonfall, „nicht, wenn ein Einhorn sein Blut freiwillig anbietet, um das Leben eines anderen Wesens zu retten. Was laut unseren historischen Überlieferungen erst drei Mal vorgekommen ist. Nicht zu fassen, dass ausgerechnet Potter die Nr. 4 ist – alle anderen waren charismatische Persönlichkeiten, die nicht nur ihre eigenen Epochen, sondern auch ihre Nachwelt bis in die heutige Zeit geprägt haben."

Auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin erklärte McGonogall:

„Soweit wir wissen, haben bislang nur Jesus von Nazareth, Merlin und Jeanne d'Arc dieses lebensrettende Geschenk erhalten, je im Alter von 12 bis 14 Jahren. Alle drei waren große Seher, und ihre Fähigkeit, Visionen zu empfangen, wird mit dem freiwillig bedachten Einhornblut in Verbindung gebracht."

"Wow", entfuhr es Harry.

Von Snape war ein undefinierbares Grummeln zu hören.

"Möchtest du etwas anmerken, Severus?", fragte McGonogall.

Mit einem skeptischen Seitenblick auf Harry sagte der Zaubertränkemeister:

"Ich frage mich, wieso ausgerechnet SIE zu dieser Ehre gekommen sind, Potter. Eine große verbindende Eigenschaft Ihrer drei Vorgänger war Unschuld und Jungfräulichkeit, daher auch das geringe Alter. Sie aber sind schon 17 und …oh …", Snapes linke Augenbraue schoss angesichts des heftigen Errötens seines Couchnachbarns steil in die Höhe, „OH!"

Nach einem Moment der Stille sagte der Slytherin mit einem höhnischen Zucken um die Mundwinkel:

„Nein, oh nein, wer hätte das gedacht, der strahlende Retter der Zaubererwelt ist immer noch Jungfrau. Waren Sie in Ihrer unerträglichen Selbstverliebtheit zu sehr mit Ihrem Ruhm und Ihren vermeintlichen Heldentaten beschäftigt oder haben Ihre beiden kleinen Freundinnen Chang und Weasley Sie einfach nicht rangelassen? Haben Sie deshalb das Ufer gewechselt und schmeißen sich nun aus Frustration wie eine männliche Lolita an Lupin ran?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und das Rot seiner Wangen breitete sich in Sekundenschnelle über sein gesamtes Gesicht aus. Mit einem Schrei sprang er vom Sofa auf, schlug Snape mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht und stürmte aus dem Salon.

Lupin sprang ebenfalls auf, warf seinem ehemaligen Lehrerkollegen einen giftigen Blick zu und rannte Harry hinterher.

Snape fasste sich an seine brennende Wange und McGonogall stellte ihre Teetasse so energisch auf dem Tisch ab, dass das Klirren des Porzellans durch den Raum hallte.

"Severus Tobias Snape, das war ganz und gar unangebracht!"

Noch nie in all den Jahren, in denen er sie kannte, hatte der Zaubertränkemeister die Ordenschefin so wütend gesehen. Selbst damals nicht, als Lucius Malfoy in seinem sechsten Semester mit dem spionierten Notfall-Passwort in den Gryffindor-Turm eingedrungen war, um – erfolgreich – den Quidditch-Pokal zu schänden, den Aufenthaltsraum und alle Schlafsäle für eine Woche irreversible in Slytherin-Farben zu hexen und die Kleider sämtlicher Muggelstämmigen mit dem Logo „Schlammblut" zu verzieren.

„Was, um Merlins Willen, hast du dir dabei gedacht, den Jungen so zu demütigen?", fragte McGonogall. Sie bemühte sich, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, doch ihre Augen leuchteten in Rage. „Harry hat dir nun wirklich nichts getan, er hat deine Feindseligkeit nicht verdient. Albus hat dir das all die Jahre zur Tarnung deiner Rolle als Spion durchgehen lassen, aber jetzt ist Schluss damit!"

„Albus!", lachte Snape bitter auf. „Unser allseits geschätzter Gutzauberer hat mich mit einem Unbrechbaren Schwur dazu verpflichtet, auf die verwöhnte Göre meines Erzfeindes bis zum Sieg über den Dunklen Lord so aufzupassen, als sei dieses aufmüpfige, ruhmsüchtige Balg mein eigen Fleisch und Blut! Ja, du hast richtig gehört: Ich muss diese kleine Ratte beschützen, damit sie nicht noch wegen ihrer eigenen Stupidität draufgeht, bevor sie ihre Pflicht und Schuldigkeit getan und uns alle gerettet hat. Ich bin sein Schutzengel, sein Wächter, sein geheimer Pate, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich Potter lieben muss – Merlin bewahre!"

McGonogall stand bedächtig auf und erwiderte Snapes aufgebrachten Blick mit einem Kopfschütteln. Das wütende Flackern in ihren Augen war wieder dem bekannten, amüsierten Funkeln gewichen, das Snape schon bei Dumbledore halb wahnsinnig gemacht hatte.

„Aber Severus, je mehr du Harry mit derartigen Angriffen schwächst, desto länger wird er brauchen, um letztendlich gegen Voldemort anzutreten und seine ‚Pflicht und Schuldigkeit' zu tun, wie du es so schön nennst. Nicht, dass noch jemand auf die Idee kommt, du würdest klammern und die Dauer eurer besonderen Verbindung – bewusst oder unbewusst – in die Länge ziehen …"

Auf Snapes Stirn erschien eine steile Falte, doch McGonogall fuhr lächelnd fort:

„Er ist kein Kind mehr, Severus. Vielleicht solltest du dein Engagement kritisch beleuchten. Und zwar in mehr als einer Dimension."

Snape sah ihr nach, wie sie den Raum verließ, und griff sich an die Stirn. Diese verdrehte alte Schachtel bereitete ihm mit ihrem wirren Gerede fast schon genauso starke Kopfschmerzen wie einst Dumbledore.

_**Fortsetzung folgt … versprochen. ;-)**_


	4. Aufbruch

_A/N:_

_Nach soooo viel Feedback –ganzdollfreu– hab ich mich natürlich wieder an meinen Computer gesetzt: Es geht weiter! Großes Danke an __Plueschhase__, Severin1, ina, Adelaide, SneakyPie, feaneth, Bubble, teddy172, zizou und alle anderen! Hab ich jemanden vergessen? Ich hoffe nicht!_

_:-)_

_Plueschhase__: Verwirrung? Oh, keine Sorge. Das wird sich legen, zumindest arbeite ich dran, großes SevManiac-Ehrenwort. Vielleicht noch nicht mit diesem Kapitel, aber in dem darauf folgenden wird etwas Wichtiges aufgelöst. Und es wird was Mieses passieren. Oh ja. Armer Harry, sag ich nur. Aber da muss er durch. –gemeingrins–_

_ Adelaide: Minerva sollte man nicht unterschätzen, selbst als Slytherin nicht. Sonst wäre sie ja auch nicht in Dumbledores Fußstapfen getreten. Und dann gibt ja auch noch so was wie weibliche Intuition … ;-)_

_Bubble: Irgendwo im Netz hab ich gelesen, dass der Vater von Sev Tobias Snape heißt. Daher der von mir vergebene profane Muggel-Mittelname, für den sich unser stolzer Slytherin bestimmt gewaltig schämt und ihn gar nicht gerne hört. ;-)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Halt mich**

**Kapitel 4  
Aufbruch  
**

Harry und Lupin ließen sich für den Rest des Tages weder in den allgemeinen Aufenthaltsräumen von Grimmauld Platz 12 noch in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafraum blicken. Snape hatte sich nach dem Vorfall im Salon in das Kellerlabor der Black-Residenz begeben, um den Ordensvorrat an Tränken aufzustocken, doch in den Pausen, in denen die Tränke einfach nur vor sich hinziehen mussten, streifte er immer mal wieder wie absichtslos durch die unterschiedlichen Stockwerke des Hauptquartiers und begegnete dabei allen möglichen Ordensmitgliedern, die von Einsätzen zurückkamen, sich im Aufbruch zu gemeldeten Todesserübergriffen befanden oder einfach für ein paar Stunden Schlaf in sicherer Umgebung oder eins ihrer unsäglichen Schwätzchen vorbeischauten. Einzig der-Junge-der-lebte und sein Werwolfanhang blieben unauffindbar.

Gegen Abend hörte Snape Schritte die Treppe ins Labor hinunter kommen. Es war Lupin. Er sah aufgewühlt und blass aus und seine Robe saß noch unordentlicher als sonst.

"Erspar mir deine Standpauke, die hat Minerva mir schon gehalten. Außerdem wird Potter so einen harmlosen Kommentar ja wohl abkönnen", knurrte Snape und wandte sich wieder dem Inhalt des Kessels zu, an dem er gerade stand.

„Deswegen bin ich nicht hier", sagte Lupin mit leiser Stimme. „Hast du den Wolfsbann-Trank schon fertig?"

„Ach ja, wir haben ja bald wieder Vollmond, und, oh Schreck, das Tier im Manne erwacht. Schon lästig, wenn man der Natur so ausgeliefert ist …"

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage."

Snape drehte sich mit einem süffisanten Lächeln um:

„Nein, was sind wir heute direkt, MOONY. Drängen dich schon zwei Tage vor dem großen Ereignis die Triebe? Aber um dich zu beruhigen: Dort vorne im Regal stehen deine Sanftmacher-Phiolen. Bedien dich."

Lupin nickte, ging zu dem Sammelsurium an Tränken und fischte sich das Gewünschte heraus.

„Danke, Severus. Und bis demnächst."

Snape hob fragend die Augenbrauen und Lupin zuckte ausweichend mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin für ein paar Tage in Hogwarts. Bis der Vollmond vorbei ist."

Und schon war Lupin die Treppe hinauf verschwunden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zu Abend aß Snape gemeinsam mit Tonks und Shaklebolt. McGonogall war ebenfalls nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, obwohl die Schule bis auf Weiteres geschlossen blieb. Und Moody war in „Geheimmission" in der Winkelgasse unterwegs, was wahrscheinlich hieß, dass er seine privaten Whiskeyvorräte aufstockte.

Der Zaubertränkemeister tat sein Bestes, um die Geräuschkulisse, die die beiden verbliebenen Ordenskämpfer mit ihrem nervigen Geschnatter verursachten, auszublenden und sich voll und ganz auf seine Mahlzeit zu konzentrieren. Auf einmal war Stille. Snape sah auf und in die fragenden Mienen seiner Tischgenossen.

„Was ist?", fragte er mürrisch.

„Wo Harry und Remus sind", wiederholte Tonks ungeduldig.

„Bin ich etwa der Babysitter der Beiden?", fauchte Snape.

Tonks verdrehte die Augen und Snape seufzte.

"Der Werwolf ist in seine Vollmondquarantäne aufgebrochen, und wo die Göre ist, weiß ich nicht und interessiert mich auch nicht."

„Aber Harry hat seit dem Frühstück noch nichts gegessen …", begann Tonks.

Snape unterbrach sie:

„Na und? Er ist erwachsen, er kann für sich selbst sorgen. Bestimmt hat er sich mit diesen widerlichen Schokofröschen voll gestopft und vergnügt sich nun in seinem Zimmer mit dem Playwizzard – oder was Jungen in seinem Alter sonst noch so tun, um Lebenszeit und Libido totzuschlagen. ICH für meinen Teil habe Besseres zu tun, als mir den Kopf um dieses verwöhnte Blag zu zerbrechen! Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, mir ist der Appetit endgültig vergangen."

Er stand auf, um zurück ins Labor zu entschwinden, und ließ zwei säuerlich dreinblickende Ordensmitglieder hinter sich zurück.

Erst weit nach Mitternacht verließ der Zaubertränkemeister den Keller und ging schlafen. Im Dunkeln schlich er zu Harrys Bett hinüber und lehnte sich über die darin liegende Gestalt. Ein paar Minuten lang horchte er auf die regelmäßigen Atemzüge des Jüngeren und versuchte, Minervas Stimme aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

'Dummes Altweibergeschwätz', beendete er schließlich seinen inneren Kampf und gab seiner Müdigkeit nach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Snape am nächsten Morgen aus dem Bad kam, stand Harry vor Lupins unberührtem Bett. Der Gryffindor war bleich und hatte Ringe unter den Augen.

"Ihre Adoptivtöle ist für ein paar Tage nach Hogwarts entflohen", sagte Snape. „Und Sie sollten sich beeilen, wenn Sie frühstücken wollen, Okklumentik beginnt in genau 45 Minuten."

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern ging mit gesenktem Blick an ihm vorbei ins Bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape saß alleine am Frühstückstisch, blätterte durch den Tagespropheten und trank gerade den letzten Schluck Tee, als er im Flur ein Poltern und dann ein leises Fluchen wahrnahm, das sich eindeutig nach Harry anhörte.

"Selbst zum Treppensteigen zu blöd", murmelte der Slytherin und setzte ein höhnisches Grinsen auf, um den Gryffindor entsprechend seiner mal wieder zur Schau gestellten Tollpatschigkeit zu empfangen – doch die Tür des Esszimmers blieb verschlossen.

Der Zaubertränkemeister stellte die Teetasse ab, legte die Zeitung beiseite und stand auf. Wo blieb der Junge nur? Die Frist von 45 Minuten, die Snape ihm vorgegeben hatte, war schon fast um …

Von einer Vorahnung getrieben, verließ Snape das Zimmer und schaute sich auf dem Flur um. Niemand war zu sehen. Da! Wieder ein leises Geräusch, diesmal aus dem Salon.

Snape öffnete lautlos die Tür. Harry stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor dem Kamin und holte gerade mit seiner rechten Hand aus.

"Halt!", polterte Snape und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Harry wirbelte herum und versteckte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken.

"Füllen Sie das Flohpulver zurück in die Dose, Sie gehen nirgendwo hin, Potter."

Harrys Augen flackerten trotzig auf, doch nach einem kurzen, zögernden Moment gehorchte er, nahm die Hände wieder vor seinen Körper und ließ das Pulver in ein kleines, schwarzes Döschen zurückrieseln. Dabei waren seine Augen wie gebannt auf Snape gerichtet, der nun, immer noch mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab, auf ihn zukam.

"Wohin wollten Sie, wenn ich fragen darf? Wir haben jetzt Training. Wenn ich schon meine kostbare Zeit und Energie auf Ihren Dilettantismus verschwenden muss, dann erwarte ich von Ihnen Anwesenheit, Engagement und Gehorsam. Ist das klar?"

Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen und schloss den Deckel des Döschens.

"IST DAS KLAR?", wiederholte Snape.

Harry nickte und reichte dem Slytherin auf dessen auffordernde Geste hin das Flohpulver. Der steckte es ein, senkte den Zauberstab und musterte seinen Schüler durchdringend.

"Ich erwarte noch eine Antwort auf meine Frage, wo Sie hinwollten – noch dazu ohne Ihre schreckliche Brille."

„Ich brauche keine Brille mehr, ich weiß zwar nicht wieso, aber seit gestern hat sich meine Sehschärfe verändert."

„Ach tatsächlich, ist das so? Und die ANDERE Antwort?"

"Ich wollte nach Hogwarts, ich muss mit Remus sprechen", flüsterte Harry leicht errötend.

"Wenn Lupin Ihnen gestern trotz Ihrer rührseligen Anhänglichkeit noch nicht einmal persönlich Bescheid gesagt hat, dass er nach Hogwarts geht, dann will er 100prozentig auch nicht, dass Sie ihm jetzt nachlaufen und ihn belästigen. Klar? Oder ist das zu logisch für Ihren unterentwickelten Verstand?"

Anstatt, wie von Snape erwartet, aufzubrausen, biss sich Harry auf die Unterlippe und setzte sich in einen der beiden Sessel, die noch vom Vortag vor dem Kamin standen. Unwirsch schüttelte der Zaubertränkemeister den Kopf. Wieso gab der Junge kein Kontra? Ein wenig kränklich sah er heute ja schon aus, aber das war früher auch kein Hindernis gewesen, sich schon bei der kleinsten Provokation unbeherrscht zur Wehr zu setzen.

„Ausgeruht wird jetzt nicht, Potter. Stehen Sie gefälligst auf und machen Sie sich bereit."

In dem Moment, in dem der Jüngere sich erhoben hatte, rief Snape bereits:

"Legilimens!"

_Er rannte eine Treppe hinauf, vorbei an den mit Obszönitäten um sich werfenden Ahnenbildern der Black-Familie._

"Harry, warte!", hörte er Lupin hinter sich rufen.

Doch er spurtete die nächste Treppe hinauf, in den zweiten Stock, und eilte den Flur entlang. Am Ende des Ganges strich er über die Wand, und wie aus dem Nichts heraus erschien ein Porträt. Es zeigte den jugendlichen Sirius Black. Harry sah sich um. Lupin hatte ihn fast eingeholt. Er wendete sich wieder dem Porträt zu.

„_Passwort?", fragte das junge Abbild seines Paten._

Snape fühlte, wie sich die Gedanken um ihn herum verschlossen und er mit Wucht aus Harry innerer Welt herausgeschleudert und ihm zu seiner Verblüffung schwarz vor Augen wurde.

_Er stand über Harrys Bett gebeugt und horchte auf die Atemzüge des jungen Gryffindors …_

'Verdammt!', fluchte Snape innerlich, ‚Wie konnte das denn passieren?'

Sofort drängte er Harry aus seinen Erinnerungen zurück. Er hörte den dumpfen Aufprall des anderen auf dem Boden, riss die Augen auf, um wieder einen klaren Blick zu bekommen, und versuchte, das eigene Gleichgewicht und damit seine Würde und vor allem Dominanz zu wahren.

Schwer atmend sah er auf Harry hinunter, der mit weit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen zu seinen Füßen lag. Auf der Stirn des-Jungen-der-lebte hatte sich ein leichter Schweißfilm gebildet und in Kombination mit den geschlossenen Augen, den leicht geöffneten Lippen und dem raschen Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs erinnerte Snape dieser Anblick irgendwie an … Sex. SEX? Oh Merlin …

"Potter, seien Sie nicht so eine theatralische Memme und stehen Sie gefälligst auf!"

Damit stieg Snape über Harry hinweg und ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken. Er kam nicht drüber hinweg: Die Rotzgöre hatte ihn doch tatsächlich nicht nur innerhalb von Sekunden aus seinem Kopf geschmissen, sondern auch noch – erfolgreich – einen Gegenangriff gestartet. Trotz der offensichtlich schlechten Verfassung …

Snape sah zu, wie der Jüngere auf allen Vieren zum zweiten Sessel krabbelte, sich an der Lehne hochzog und in die Sitzfläche hievte. Dabei rutschte das enge Shirt – seit wann trug Potter figurbetonte Kleidung? – so weit hoch, dass der Zaubertränkemeister den Ansatz des schmalen Haaransatzes erspähen konnte, der sich vom Bauchnabel hinunter … Schnell zwang Snape seinen Blick auf Augenhöhe zurück.

"Sie müssen noch schneller werden, Potter. Dem Dunklen Lord wird selbst solch ein kleiner Moment genügen, um zu erfahren, was Ihre größten Ängste sind, und Sie mit diesem Wissen foltern und unterwerfen. Und er wird es nicht nur einmal probieren. Legilimens!"

_Harry sah sich um. Lupin hatte ihn fast eingeholt. Er wendete sich wieder dem Porträt zu._

„_Passwort?", fragte das junge Abbild seines Paten._

Erneut spürte Snape, wie er hinauskatapultiert wurde, und verstärkte sofort seinen eigenen Schutzwall, um nicht überrannt zu werden.

"Das war hinterhältig", murmelte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen und begann, seine Stirn zu massieren.

"Vielen Dank", erwiderte Snape amüsiert, „Und Respekt, Potter, Sie machen sich."

Harry öffnete ein Auge und schaute seinen Lehrer ungläubig an.

Snape stand betont elegant aus dem Sessel auf.

"Ich denke, das war genug Okklumentik für heute. Üben Sie heute Abend noch einmal alleine, morgen machen wir weiter. Ach, und lassen Sie sich von den Hauselfen etwas zu Essen bringen, Sie werden Ihre Kräfte noch brauchen."

"Ich habe keinen Hunger", war die leise Antwort.

"Sie werden etwas essen, Potter. Ihre Abwesenheit von den Mahlzeiten wurde bereits bemerkt. Und denken Sie nicht, dass ich wegen Ihnen noch einmal mit von Muttergefühlen getriebenen Vorwürfen konfrontiert werden möchte." 

Harry lächelte schwach.

"Tonks hat Ihnen Vorwürfe gemacht?"

"Allerdings. Also reißen Sie sich zusammen. So schlimm war meine Stichelei gestern auch nicht, als dass Sie deswegen eine tagelange Leidensarie zur Schau tragen müssen."

Das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht wurde von einem Schatten weggewischt.

"Es ist nicht wegen Ihnen, sondern …"

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schaute zur Seite.

Snape verengte die Augen.

"Hat es was mit Lupin zu tun? Ist es etwa aus mit der Harmonie im Wolfsparadies? Lassen Sie mich raten: Lupin hat endlich auch begriffen, dass Sie eine unreife kleine Diva sind, die sich ständig in Szene setzen muss? Und dass Sie auf Dauer einfach nur nerven?"

Snape sah Harrys Hand nach dem Zauberstab zucken, doch statt das auszuführen, was wohl sein erster Gedanke gewesen zu sein schien, stand der Gryffindor einfach nur auf und ging an Snape vorbei zur Tür hinaus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bis in die Mittagszeit hinein setzte Severus Snape das Brauen neuer Tränke fort. Als er schließlich von einem knurrenden Magen getrieben ins Esszimmer kam, hatten Tonks, Shaklebolt und Moody ihre Mahlzeit bereits beendet und waren gerade dabei aufzubrechen. Ein Umstand, den Snape vor allem in Gedenken ans vortags verdorbene Abendessen erfreute.

"Harry war wieder nicht beim Essen", sagte Tonks in einem vorwurfsvollen Tonfall.

"Warum erzählst du mir das? Geh ihn doch einfach holen", erwiderte Snape kalt.

"Wir haben ihn nicht gefunden", sagte Shaklebolt.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor seine emotionslose Maske wieder perfekt saß. Oder zumindest beinahe perfekt.

"Was soll das heißen, Kingsley? Ich hab den Kamin für ihn gesperrt. Und wenn er die Schutzzauber ums Haus herum durchschritten hätte, hätte ich es mitbekommen."

Snape fühlte Moodys Hand auf seiner Schulter. Der Ex-Auror schmunzelte.

"Ganz ruhig, Severus, er ist schon noch hier im Haus. Irgendwo im zweiten Stock. Aber näher konnten wir ihn nicht orten, er muss sich in irgendeiner geheimen Kammer befinden, die besonders abgeschirmt ist."

Snape streifte Moodys Hand ab.

"Ich wiederhole mich ja nur ungern, aber: Was habe ich damit zu tun? Lasst ihn doch, irgendwann wird dieser pubertäre Taugenichts schon wieder aus seinem Versteck hervor kriechen – und die Hauselfen beliefern garantiert auch ‚geheime Kammern'. Wahrscheinlich hat Potter schon gegessen und will einfach nur keine aufdringliche Gesellschaft haben, WAS ICH SEHR GUT VERSTEHEN KANN."

Moody lachte in sich hinein, doch Tonks Miene verfinsterte sich noch weiter.

"Severus Snape, du bist so ein … Argh! Verdammt, ich würde selbst probieren zu Harry vorzustoßen, aber wir müssen dringend los. Nur zu deiner Information: Die Hauselfen haben Harry bislang KEIN Essen gebracht und können auch nicht zu ihm gelangen, wenn er es nicht will. Ich hoffe also, dass du mal eine Ausnahme von deiner widerwärtigen Todesser-Hartherzigkeit machst und dich um ihn kümmerst. Andernfalls werde ich dein Verhalten an Minerva melden."

Snape zog seine linke Augenbraue hoch.

"Eine Drohung? Ich wundere mich …"

„Oh nein – ICH wundere mich!", funkelte Tonks und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Doch Shaklebolt packte sie schnell am Ärmel und zog sie mit sich aus dem Zimmer. Moody schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Bitte, Severus, probier, ob du mit dem Jungen reden kannst. Das Ganze gefällt mir nicht. Deswegen hab ich bereits die Weasleys verständigt. Ron und Hermine schauen heute Nachmittag vorbei."

Snape verzog gequält das Gesicht. Das goldene Trio vereint? Oh nein. Er würde seine nächsten Mahlzeiten im Keller einnehmen müssen, damit er überhaupt etwas hinunter bekam. Und seinen Koffer würde er in Sicherheit bringen und sein Bett mit einem Schutzzauber belegen müssen, bevor neugierige Weasley-Flossen sich an seinen Sachen zu schaffen machen konnten. Unerträglich. Und Potter war Schuld.

"Komm schon", bearbeitete der Ex-Auror ihn weiter und zog grinsend eine Flasche feinsten Scotch Anno 1899 unter seinem Umhang hervor. „Hier. Zur Belohnung für deinen übersprungenen Schatten."

Snape nahm die Flasche entgegen und sah Moody hinterher. Soweit war es also schon gekommen. Er ließ sich von Auroren herumkommandieren, bedrohen und bestechen. Er würde den Whiskey heute Abend nötiger brauchen als Moody ahnte.

Snape setzte sich an den Tisch und befahl einen der Hauselfen herbei. Doch seine Gedanken kreisten nicht um das Essen, das vor ihm erschien.

‚Na warte. Wenn ich dich kleine wehleidige Mistkröte von Gryffindor in die Finger bekomme …'

_**Fortsetzung folgt! ;-)**_


	5. Nur Idioten

_A/N: Vielen Dank für eure vielen Klicks und für eure Kommentare, so macht Schreiben Spaß! Merci diesmal besonders an Loki Slytherin (wow, gleich vier Reviews am Stück –smile-), Plueschhase (oh, so ein nettes Kompliment –rotwerd-), teddy172 (bei so einem Bärenblick hau ich doch gleich doppelt motiviert in die Tasten) und inapichler (habe mich bemüht, es wieder zeitnah hinzubekommen, das neue Chapi)._

_:-)_

_Noch ein paar Kommis:_

_ Loki Slytherin: Oh, ja, du schätzt Sev richtig ein. ;-) Zu Minerva: Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie es nicht so locker nehmen würde, wenn Sev und Remus zur Zeit in Hogwarts und Harry ihr Schüler wäre, von wegen Abhängigkeitsverhältnis und so, aber da beide nicht im Schuldienst stehen, Remus ja eh nicht mehr und Sev nach dem Mord an Dumbledore (vorerst) auch nicht … Hm …_

_ Plueschhase: Dieses und das nächste Kapitel zeigen, was mit Harry los ist. Sev interessiert das ja auch brennend. ;-)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Halt mich**

**Kapitel 5  
Nur Idioten  
**

Er konnte es einfach nicht genießen, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte: Weder den Salat vorweg, noch die Lasagne zum Hauptgang, noch das Dessert. Dabei waren die Kochkünste der Küchenelfen in Grimmauld Platz sogar noch um ein Vielfaches besser als die in Hogwarts. Vor allem, seitdem McGonogall Kreachers Dienstleistungen auf die Reinigung der Räume beschränkt und für das leibliche Wohl der Ordensmitglieder die Hauselfen ihres italienischen Sommersitzes in das Hauptquartier beordert hatte. Nein, an der Qualität der Speisen lag es wahrlich nicht. Und Snape blieb nach dem Aufbruch von Tonks, Shaklebolt und Moody auch von jeglicher weiteren Störung verschont …

Wütend stieß der Zaubertränkemeister seinen Löffel in das noch halbvolle Schälchen Zitronencreme und stand auf. Aus. Schluss. Vorbei. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Potter war fällig.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape schritt den Flur des zweiten Stockwerks ab. Er folgte Stück für Stück dem Pfad, den er aus Harrys Erinnerung mit Lupin kannte, und blieb vor der einzigen Stelle der Wand stehen, die nicht von einem Gemälde verunziert war. Sachte strich er über die raue Fläche und spürte das schwache Kribbeln der Magie unter seinen Fingerkuppen. Vor seinen Augen enthüllte sich das Porträt des jungen Sirius Black– der gerade ein Mittagschläfchen zu halten schien.

Snape tippte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs an die Stirn des Schnarchenden, der ihm seit seiner Schulzeit so verhasst war. Black riss die Augen auf und begann sofort, erbost zu zetern:

"He! Was soll das? Welcher Idiot … Ach nein, Schniefelus. Was machst DU Pfeife denn hier? Wow, siehst du alt aus … Und sag mal, ist deine Nase noch größer geworden?"

„Schnauze, Black, oder es hat sich ausporträt", zischte Snape und hielt dem Abbild seines toten Feindes seinen Zauberstab so brutal unter die Nase, dass es den Kopf etwas nach hinten zog.

"Okay, okay, du kannst ja nichts für deinen exorbitanten Zinken", versuchte das Porträt, ihn zu beschwichtigen, „und deine Haare sehen jetzt auch VIEL besser aus, ehrlich, ab und an waschen steht dir …"

„Ich will zu Potter", unterbrach ihn der Zaubertränkemeister.

„James ist nicht hier."

„Ich meine den anderen."

„Ach, den Kleinen mit den grünen Augen? Tststs, du Perversling. Ist er nicht ein wenig zu jung …?"

„Ich sagte: Schnauze, Black!"

In diesem Moment schwang das Bild zurück und Harry stand vor ihm. Der Gryffindor hatte ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, doch als er Snape sah, wurde es durch einen tiefgrimmigen Ausdruck ersetzt, der den Zaubertränkemeister sehr stark an das erinnerte, was er selbst seinen Schülern in Hogwarts tagein, tagaus entgegenschleuderte, wenn sie ihn zu sehr nervten.

„Lassen Sie mich raten, Potter: Sie dachten, es sei Lupin? Da muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Wie bereits gesagt – aber bei Ihrer eingeschränkten Fähigkeit, Informationen aufzunehmen, scheint Redundanz mal wieder mehr als angebracht zu sein: Ihr geliebter Werwolf will zur Zeit nichts mit Ihnen zu tun haben. Kapiert?"

„Was wollen Sie, Snape? Ich legen keinen Wert auf Ihre Gesellschaft."

"Seien Sie versichert Potter, ich auf Ihre auch nicht. Unglücklicherweise hetzen Sie mir mit Ihrer Wehleidigkeitstour die Vereinigung Potter-besorgter Phönix-Auroren auf den Hals, und darauf lege ich noch viel weniger Wert als auf Ihre Anwesenheit. Also, raus mit der Sprache: Haben Sie heute schon etwas gegessen?"

Harrys grimmiges Starren verwandelte sich in Verblüffung und weiter in etwas, was wie Eingeständnis und peinliche Berührung aussah. Snape verdrehte die Augen.

"Oh man, Potter, arbeiten Sie gefälligst daran, dass man nicht immer alles schon an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen kann, sonst können Sie sich dem Dunklen Lord auch gleich ergeben."

Der Slytherin schnippte mit den Fingern und ein Hauself mit einem Tablett voller Speisen und einer Kanne Kürbissaft erschien. Snape nahm dem Elfen das Tablett ab und schob den protestierenden Harry vor sich her zurück in die Geheimkammer.

„Keine Chance, Potter", zischte er, „ich bleibe hier, bis Sie aufgegessen haben."

Hinter ihnen schwang das Porträt zu und der Zaubertränkemeister sah sich um. Der Raum explodierte fast in den Farben Rot und Gold und die Tapete war über und über mit Gryffindor-Löwen verziert. Snape verzog das Gesicht und steuerte auf die Couchgarnitur in der Mitte des Raumes zu.

"Ich nehme an, diese Geschmacksverirrung ist Blacks Jugendzimmer", stellte er mehr fest als dass er fragte.

Er sah Harrys Nicken nicht, denn sein Blick wurde von den zahlreichen Büchern eingefangen, die sich auf Couch, Tisch und Boden verstreut stapelten oder aufgeschlagen neben vollgekritzelten Notizzetteln lagen. Snapes Augen huschten über die Buchdeckel auf dem Tisch: „_Das große Buch der Werwölfe" _(Snape verdrehte die Augen), _„Entdecke deine Animagusform", „Okklumentik für Dummies" _(Snape schnaubte), _„Die Schlange in Geschichte und Mythos", „Salazar Slytherin – Genius und Vorbild" _(Snapes linke Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe) …

Harry beugte sich an ihm vorbei über den Tisch und schob das Chaos beiseite, so dass Snape das Tablett absetzen konnte. Dann räumte er eine Seite der Couch frei.

"Haben Sie bei dieser Schlampigkeit überhaupt noch den Überblick, Potter?", fragte Snape und griff nach den beiden antik aussehenden Büchern, die auf dem Sessel gegenüber der Couch lagen.

Er wollte sich auf die nun freie Sitzfläche gleiten lassen, doch beim Lesen der Buchtitel erstarrte er. _„Eintritt ins Totenreich"_ und _„Schwarze Magie & vergessene Flüche"_.

"Wo haben Sie die her?", fragte er in einem scharfen Tonfall. „Die stehen auf dem Index verbotener Bücher. Ist Ihnen klar, dass Sie dafür in Askaban landen können?"

Harry setzte sich lachend auf die Couch.

"Ach kommen Sie, Snape, das Ministerium wird doch nicht seinen Superhelden aus dem Verkehr ziehen, nur weil er sich bei Borgin & Burkes ein paar verbotene Wälzer gekauft hat."

"Sie waren in der Nokturngasse? Sind Sie wahnsinnig geworden? Und überhaupt: Was heißt hier ‚ein paar Wälzer' – was haben Sie noch?"

Harry deutete unter den Couchtisch und Snape kniete sich hin und zerrte einen Stapel nach dem anderen hervor. Sämtliche Werke waren der schwarzen Magie und ihrer Anwendung gewidmet, und von einigen hatte Snape bislang nur gehört, sie jedoch noch nie selbst in den Händen gehalten. Kalte Furcht stieg im Zaubertränkemeister hoch. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie verführerisch diese Bücher waren, wie anziehend sie die dunklen Künste bewarben. Was, wenn …

"Keine Angst, ich will Voldemort nicht als neuer Dunkler Lord ablösen", grinste Harry und stach mit seiner Gabel in die Lasagne. „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass das alles sehr faszinierend ist. Ich …"

„FASZINIEREND?", unterbrach in Snape, „Sie sollten solche Bücher nicht einmal anfassen, geschweige denn in Massen horten und ihnen auch noch ungeniert huldigen! Albus hätte das nie und nimmer gutgeheißen, und ich bin sicher, Minerva und der Rest des Ordens wäre auch nicht erfreut über Ihre neu entdeckte Leidenschaft. Weiß Lupin hiervon? Und was ist mit Ihrem Gryffindor-Fanclub?"

Harrys Augen blitzten belustigt.

"Für wie naiv halten Sie mich eigentlich, Snape? Meinen Sie, ich renne mit diesen Dingen offen durch ein Gebäude, das vor Auroren nur so wimmelt? Oder meinen Sie, ich bringe meine Freunde auch nur in die Nähe solcher Bücher? Nur Remus weiß von meinen Studien, und er ist auch der Einzige, der außer mir freien Zutritt zu diesem Raum hat."

Snape schob die Bücher zurück unter den Tisch, setzte sich in den Sessel und musterte Harry nachdenklich.

"Haben Sie sich hierüber mit Lupin gestritten?"

Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich. Er wich Snapes Blick aus und legte die Gabel mit dem Lasagnebissen, der schon fast seinen Mund erreicht hatte, wieder zurück auf den Teller. Der-Junge-der-lebte stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie kaum durch den Raum drang.

„Bitte gehen Sie jetzt, ich verspreche Ihnen auch, dass ich aufesse und dass Tonks Sie zukünftig wegen mir nicht mehr belästigen wird."

Snape stand zögerlich auf. Die emotionale Instabilität, in der sich der Junge befand, beunruhigte ihn mehr, als er zugeben mochte. In solch einem Zustand in Kontakt mit diesen Büchern zu sein, war gefährlich. Nicht, dass Potter jemals stabil gewesen wäre, dazu war ihm einfach zu früh zu viel passiert. Doch trotz allem schienen seine Freunde, Hagrid, Albus und in letzter Zeit Lupin ein Anker gewesen zu sein – das war mehr als Snape selbst je gehabt hatte. Snapes Gedanken schweiften zurück in die Zeit, als er in Harrys Alter gewesen war. Wenn Albus ihm damals nicht eine zweite Chance gegeben hätte … Albus. Mit seinem Tod war auch für Potter ein wesentlicher Halt weg gebrochen. Wenn Lupin jetzt auf Abstand ging …

Ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen, war Snape ebenfalls ans Fenster getreten. Er betrachtete das verschlossene Gesicht des Gryffindors von der Seite.

"Pot … Harry, hören Sie. Ihre Freunde schauen heute Nachmittag vorbei. Sie sollten mit ihnen reden …"

Harrys Lippen pressten sich aufeinander. Snape hob seine Hand, doch er ließ sie sinken, bevor er Harrys Schulter berührte. Ein paar Minuten lang standen die beiden Männer schweigend nebeneinander und schauten aus dem Fenster.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Snape hilflos zu, wie sich Harrys Körper immer weiter anspannte. Der Slytherin fluchte innerlich. Warum eigentlich musste ausgerechnet ER sich um Potter kümmern? Warum nicht Tonks, Molly oder Poppy? Alle drei Weiber waren doch bis zur St. Mungo-Reife vernarrt in die Göre. Oder Minerva – war es nicht ihre verdammte Pflicht als Albus' Nachfolgerin und langjährige Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin, einen siebten Sinn für Potters Wehwehchen entwickelt zu haben und sich seiner bei Bedarf in Gluckenmanier anzunehmen? Aber nein, Madame hing lieber in Hogwarts herum. Ha, und dann erst dieser verantwortungslose Werwolf! Wie konnte dieser Schwachkopf es wagen, bei seinem angeblich ach-so-geliebten Welpen noch mehr Probleme zu verursachen anstatt sie zu lösen? Kaum gab es Schwierigkeiten, rannte ich-habe-kein-Rückrat-Lupin natürlich davon. Typisch! Und wie immer blieb die Drecksarbeit an ihm, Snape, hängen. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, das Miss-Oberschlau-Granger und ihr zukünftiger Weasley-Gatte eintrafen und ihn erlösten, bevor er …

Mit Entsetzen sah Snape, wie sich seine Hand nun doch auf die Schulter des Jüngeren legte. Er spürte, wie Harry unter seiner Berührung erzitterte, und ließ ihn sofort wieder los.

„Wenn Sie mich brauchen, ich bin im Labor", murmelte der Zaubertränkemeister.

Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, wandte er sich um und ging zum Porträt. Als er an der Couch vorbeikam, glitt sein Blick über die Bücher, die Harry vorhin auf der Couch zur Seite geräumt hatte und die offenbar seine aktuelle Lektüre waren. Snapes Augen wurden groß. Alle waren von Salazar Slytherin verfasst – in Parselmund. Wo hatte diese kleine gerissene Ratte denn die schon wieder ergattert? Und was genau hatte Potter vor?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gegen drei Uhr nachmittags hörte Snape durch die nur angelehnte Labortür die vergnügten Stimmen von Ron und Hermine im oberen Treppenhaus. Er versuchte, die Erleichterung zu ignorieren, die die Ankunft der beiden Potter-Freunde in ihm auslösten.

Gegen fünf kamen Schritte die Kellertreppe hinunter. Es war Tonks.

"JA, ICH HABE MICH UM IHN GEKÜMMERT", knurrte Snape sie an, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, und sortierte weiter Phiolen in die Schränke.

"Ich weiß und ich wollte mich dafür bedanken, Severus. Ich ..."

Snape drehte sich zu ihr um und unterbrach sie mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung.

"Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, dem Gör die Windeln zu wechseln. Sucht euch in Zukunft jemanden anderes oder macht es gefälligst selbst."

Tonks Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Einmal Ekelpaket, immer Ekelpaket, was, Severus?", fauchte sie. „Minerva hat vorhin angedeutet, dass du nicht ganz unschuldig an Harrys momentanem Zustand bist, also ist es sehr wohl deine Aufgabe, dich um ihn zu kümmern."

Snape verzog höhnisch den Mund.

„Ja, so einfach ist die Welt für euch Auroren und Zauberer des Lichts, nicht wahr? Natürlich ist der böse, böse Todesser schuld, wenn das arme, sensible Potterchen wehleidet."

„Wer sonst außer dir sollte Schuld sein?"

„Lass mich überlegen … wie hieß er doch gleich … ach ja, ich glaube, sein Name ist … LUPIN."

Tonks starrte ihn erstaunt an und der Zaubertränkemeister fuhr fort:

„Er und Potter haben sich gestritten. Und was macht unser allseits beliebter Werwolf? Haut einfach ab, ohne dem Jungen auch nur zu sagen, wohin. Wie immer hat er seinen Schwanz eingekniffen, wenn es ernst wird. Dieses Verhalten von ihm sollte dir doch eigentlich bekannt vorkommen, Tonks. Oder warst du ihm einfach nur nicht männlich genug? Gefärbte Haarsträhnen und ein gepiercter Bauchnabel ersetzen halt nicht das, was dein verehrter Onkel Sirius ihm zu bieten hatte …"

Tonks wurde bleich.

"R… Remus … ist … schwul?"

Snape zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe:

„Ach, das mit ihm und Sirius wusstest du nicht…?"

Wie von Snape kalkuliert, drehte Tonks sich um und rannte aus dem Labor. Lupin, der elende Feigling, würde sich noch umschauen, wenn er zurück ins Hauptquartier kam …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Widerwillig betrat Snape um sieben Uhr das Esszimmer. Er verfluchte seine Neugier, die ihn davon abhielt, wie geplant allein im Labor zu essen.

Außer dem goldenen Trio gaben auch Tonks, Moody und Shaklebolt ihr unvermeidliches Stelldichein. Alle plauschten vergnügt, nur Tonks und Harry hielten sich zurück. Snape setzte sich neben Moody und damit direkt gegenüber von Harry. Der Gryffindor vermied den Blickkontakt mit seinem Okklumentiklehrer und kaute an einem Sandwich.

„Ach, und das haben wir ja ganz vergessen, Kumpel", haute Ron seinem Freund auf den Rücken, so dass dieser sich fast an seinem Bissen verschluckte, „Fleur und Bill sind gestern von ihrer Hochzeitsreise zurückgekommen."

„Ja, wenn du Lust hast, können wir uns gleich die Bilder anschauen", ergänzte Hermine, „sie lassen dich übrigens auch ganz herzlich grüßen, Harry."

"Hmm", brummte der Angesprochene mit einem Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte, und kaute weiter.

Ron beugte sich näher an Harry und grinste verschwörerisch:

„Sie haben auch ein Video gedreht und wollen es morgen Abend vorführen. Hast du nicht Lust, uns zu besuchen? Ginny würde sich auch sehr darüber freuen …"

Snape sah, wie sich Harry augenblicklich verspannte, und sagte mit schneidender Stimme:

„Aus diesem Ausflug wird nichts, Mr. Potter hat morgen Abend Training mit mir."

Die drei Gryffindors schauten ihn an. Während in Harrys Blick Erstaunen zu lesen war, sprühten die Augen seiner beiden Freunde wie auf Kommando vor Trotz.

„Aber …", begann Hermine und Ron brauste auf:

„Harry wird ja wohl mal einen freien Abend haben können! Sie können ihn hier doch die ganzen Tage rund um die Uhr trainieren, das sollte doch echt genug sein!"

"Mr. Weasley!", erwiderte Snape und betonte jede Silbe in dem gefährlichen Tonfall, mit dem er seinen Schülern sonst horrorvolle Stunden im Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer bereitete, „WANN ich meine Trainingsstunden für Mr. Potter ansetze und OB sein Pensum ausreichend ist, obliegt NICHT IHRER Entscheidung."

Augenblicklich fühlte Snape alle Augen am Tisch auf sich gerichtet.

"Ach komm schon, Severus", versuchte Moody ihn zu beschwichtigen, „einen einzigen Abend wird Harry doch verkraften können."

Snape wandte sich ihm mit verengten Augen zu.

"Würdest du das auch so sehen, wenn es um deine Trainingseinheiten ginge, Alastor? Wohl kaum. Mr. Potter hat keine Zeit für alberne Hochzeitsvideos, solange er derartige Defizite in Okklumentik aufweist. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber steht, und jede erfolgreiche Trainingseinheit ist ein Fünkchen Hoffnung mehr, dass unsere Seite trotz allem doch noch eine Chance hat zu gewinnen."

Snape sah, dass Ron inzwischen hochrot angelaufen war und wieder zum Reden ansetzte, doch Harry fasste ihn am Arm.

"Er hat Recht, Ron. Ich hab noch sehr viel aufzuholen und ich kann froh sein, dass Professor Snape mich unterrichtet. Ein anderes Mal, okay?"

Auf Rons Gesicht breitete sich ungläubiges Staunen aus, doch Hermine nickte zustimmend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Severus Snape die Reinigung der Kessel abgeschlossen hatte, war es kurz vor neun. Nun wollte er nur noch eins: Sich mit der neuesten Ausgabe des _„Zaubertränke Journals" _und mindestens einem Glas von Moodys Whiskey im Salon an den Kamin setzen und in Ruhe lesen.

Als er die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock ging, um seine Sachen zu holen, hörte er die sich überschlagende Stimme von Ron:

"DU BIST WAS? DU DRECKIGE KLEINE SCHWUCHTEL! WIE KANNST DU DAS GINNY NUR ANTUN? DAS WIRST DU BÜßEN!"

Dann hörte man ein Poltern und Hermines Aufschrei:

„Ron, bitte, stopp, lass ihn!"

Die letzten Treppenstufen flogen nur so unter Snapes Füßen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, riss die Tür auf und sah mit Entsetzen auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot: Hermine hatte sich an Rons Arms geklammert und versuchte, ihm seinen Zauberstab zu entwinden und ihn gleichzeitig von Harry zurückzuziehen, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag und sich krümmte.

"Expelliarmus!", rief Snape.

Rons Zauberstab wurde auf Harrys Bett geschleudert. Doch in der Sekunde, in der Hermine zu Snape schaute, schüttelte Ron seine Freundin ab und stürzte sich mit bloßen Fäusten auf den am Boden Liegenden. Sofort schoss Snape ein „Stupor!" hinterher und Ron fiel seitlich neben Harry zu Boden.

"Miss Granger, was ist hier los?", polterte Snape und eilte zu den Dreien.

Hermine war bleich und starrte auf den bewegungslosen Weasley-Spross.

"Harry hat uns erzählt, dass er glaubt, dass er …"

"Dass ich eventuell mehr auf Männer stehe als auf Frauen", nahm der Gryffindor ihr mit belegter Stimme den Rest der Antwort ab, zog sich am Bettpfosten hoch und setzte sich mit einer vor Schmerz verzogenen Grimasse auf die Bettkante. „Wie's scheint, mach ich zurzeit nur Fehler."

"Ach Harry", seufzte Hermine und setzte sich neben ihn, „es tut mir so Leid, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ron … aber du musst verstehen … Ginny … das ist nicht gerade fair von dir gewesen, Harry."

Harry begann fast unmerklich zu zittern und Snape zog scharf die Luft ein. 

"Miss Granger, ich werde Mr. Weasley jetzt aufwecken und Sie beide kehren unverzüglich in den Fuchsbau zurück. Passen Sie auf, dass Ihr Freund sich benimmt, sonst kann Molly ihn gleich an Poppy weiterreichen, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Hermine sah ihn erschüttert an und Snape murmelte:

"Enervate!"

Ron blinzelte und fasste sich stöhnend an den Kopf. Hermine steckte Rons Zauberstab ein, stand vom Bett auf und zog ihren Freund auf die Füße.

"Komm, wir gehen", flüsterte sie.

Ron sah wutentbrannt zwischen Harry und Snapes Zauberstab hin und her und ließ sich von Hermine aus dem Zimmer ziehen. Im Türrahmen blieb er noch einmal stehen und fixierte den immer noch zitternden Jungen-der-lebte.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander, darauf kannst du dich verlassen."

Lautlos hexte Snape ein „Colloportus!" zur Tür und knallte diese mit einem lauten Knall vor Ron und Hermine zu. Ein leiser Aufschrei war zu hören und Snape grinste bitter. Zumindest eine blutige Nase würde diese Pest von Weasleybrut davontragen. Viel zu wenig, wenn man bedachte, dass er, Snape, nun schon wieder mal vor einem Potter-Scherbenhaufen stand. Überhaupt: War er denn nur von Idioten umgeben?

_**Fortsetzung folgt!**_


	6. Im Scotch vereint

_A/N:  
Es ist vollbracht! Ein neues Kapitel! Danke für eure vielen Reviews (ihr seid so gut zu mir, merci!) und für die phänomenalen Klickzahlen, das versüßt mir wirklich das Schreiben.  
Special Thanx diesmal an: Loki Slytherin, mirata, teddy172, mondtaenzerin, zizou, little Nightowl, Malina, sweet-chaos-chan, ina pichler & Garfieldsweet_

_:-)_

_Noch ein paar Kommis:_

_ Loki Slytherin: Sev soll ihn in den Arm nehmen? Hm … Bin ich auch für. ;-)_

_ mirata: Ich hoffe sehr, dass sich Harry und Remus wieder versöhnen werden. In diesem Kapitel erfährt man schon mal, weshalb dicke Luft ist … Ha, und ob sich das mit Ron wieder einrenkt? DAS weiß ich nicht. Mal sehen. ;-)_

_ teddy172: Sev als Seelenklempner wider Willen. Ja, er macht echt was durch, gell? LOL Für die Bärenaugen gibt es nun ein extra langes Kapitel :-)_

_ mondtaenzerin: Hach, ich werde ganz rot! Freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefällt!_

_ zizou: Leider hat das Update jetzt etwas warten müssen: stressige Woche. Aber ich dachte, dann wenigstens etwas mehr zu lesen …_

_ little Nightowl: Leider ist Snape in dem folgenden Kapitel etwas sprachlos. Ähäm. Er wird etwas überrollt von den Ereignissen ... Aber das wird er danach wieder aufholen, schätze ich. Allein aus Ventilgründen. ;-)_

_ Malina: Die Fensterszene … Oh, das freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt. Die lag mir sehr am Herzen. :-)_

_sweet-chaos-chan: Mutterkomplex! LOL Jepp, so was in der Art. Aber lass ihn das nicht hören, der hext dich glatt ins Paralleluniversum. –kicher–_

_ ina pichler & Garfieldsweet: Hier kommt die Fortsetzung:-)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Halt mich**

**Kapitel 6  
Im Scotch vereint  
**

Severus Snape musterte den Jungen-der-lebte. Der Gryffindor war extrem bleich und starrte auf die Tür, in deren Rahmen Sekunden zuvor sein angeblich bester Freund seine Drohung ausgestoßen hatte. Keine Frage: Potter war emotional am Boden. Was, um Merlins Willen, wenn er jetzt auch noch zu flennen anfing? Das war schon vor zwei Tagen im Salon kaum auszuhalten gewesen – und jetzt war noch nicht einmal Superwerwolf-Lupin in der Nähe, um mit seinem hysterischen Welpen trostkuscheln zu können. So, wie der Flohhaufen es immer machte, wenn Potter auf Sensibelchen machte. Überhaupt, als ob die beiden sich nicht eh schon genug betatschten ...

Snape sah, wie Harrys Unterlippe zu zittern begann. Und seine Augen verdächtig schimmerten. Oh Horror, nein, so weit durfte es nicht kommen. Er musste handeln. Und zwar schnell.

Kurzentschlossen zauberte der Slytherin die Flasche Scotch aus seinem Koffer und zwei Gläser herbei. Snape eilte mit eleganten Schritten zu Harry, setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett, drückte ihm eines der Gläser in die Hand, schenkte ihnen beiden ein und stellte die geöffnete Flasche zu ihren Füßen auf den Boden.

Harry verlagerte sein Starren von der Tür auf Snape, dann weiter auf das Glas in seiner Hand ... und bevor der Zaubertränkemeister irgendetwas sagen oder überhaupt sein eigenes Glas erheben konnte, hatte der-Junge-der-lebte den Alkohol bereits auf Ex hinuntergestürzt und die Flasche wieder vom Boden gefischt.

"Wow, guter Stoff", hustete er, nun wirklich Tränen in den Augen, und schenkte sich großzügig nach.

„Potter!", zischte Snape und riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, „SO trinkt man keinen Whiskey, Sie Idiot! Das ist kein Butterbier, sondern ein verdammt hochprozentiger und noch dazu edler Tropfen!"

"Okay", sagte Harry – und stürzte auch sein zweites Glas in einem Zug hinunter.

Ihm schossen noch mehr Tränen in die Augen und der Hustenanfall wurde schlimmer. Snape stöhnte auf, stellte die Flasche und sein eigenes Glas außerhalb von Harrys Reichweite auf den Boden und klopfte dem nun bedenklich Röchelnden auf den Rücken, bis sich dessen Atem beruhigte hatte.

"Danke", murmelte Harry und ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Matratze sinken.

Die Wangen des jungen Mannes waren vom Husten und vom Whiskey gerötet, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Snape ließ seinen Blick über Harrys Gesicht und Hals gleiten. Dann wanderten seine Augen über den mit einem engen, schwarzen T-Shirt bekleideten Oberkörper und verweilten weiter unten auf der hervorblitzenden Haut zwischen T-Shirt und Jeans …

„Wenn Ron wüsste, dass der erste Mann, den ich geküsst habe, ein Weasley war", lachte Harry bitter auf und öffnete die Augen. "Oh Merlin, das ist ja fast so irre wie die Tatsache, dass Malfoy Recht hatte, was die Wahl meiner Freunde anbelangt. Ich glaub, ich brauch noch 'nen Drink."

Harry schnellte hoch und beugte sich über Snapes Schoß hinweg hinunter zur Flasche. Der Zaubertränkemeister erschauderte, als sich der Gryffindor beim Nachschenken mit seinem linken Arm bedenklich weit oben auf seinem, Snapes, Oberschenkel abstützte. Zum ersten Mal nahm der Slytherin bewusst Harrys Geruch war: eine Mischung aus dem Duft von Apfelshampoo, würzigem und gleichzeitig angenehm dezentem Aftershave und etwas, das ganz und gar Harry war … Unwillkürlich lehnte sich Snape weiter vor, so dass sich sein Oberkörper und Harrys Schulter berührten, als dieser sich mit seinem eigenen und Snapes Glas in der Hand wieder aufrichtete. Nun waren ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und sie konnten gegenseitig den Atem des anderen auf ihren Lippen spüren. Fast schwarze Augen starrten endlos erscheinende Sekunden in grüne. Harry reichte ihm ein Glas und sagte:

"Ich finde, wir stoßen jetzt an."

"Darauf, dass Sie sich mit meinem Scotch zuschütten, oder darauf, dass Sie immer noch meinen Oberschenkel begrapschen?"

"Oh", sagte Harry und schaute auf seine Hand auf Snapes Schoß.

"In Übersetzung heißt das: Finger weg, Potter! Und zwar flott!"

Harry errötete, zog hastig seine Hand weg und stierte auf sein Glas.

Snape unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Wie sollte das bloß weitergehen? Er konnte Potter in diesem Zustand wohl kaum alleine lassen, so viel war klar. LEIDER. Aber wie bitte sollte er diesen Abend überstehen?

Snapes Blick wanderte ziellos umher und sprang von Harrys gefülltem Glas zu seinem eigenen. Nun, da hatte Moody, dieser idiotische Ex-Auror, ausnahmsweise mal eine annähernd akzeptable Eingebung gehabt: ‚Zur Belohnung für deinen übersprungenen Schatten.' Wohl eher die schmerzlindernde Voraussetzung dafür.

Der Zaubertränkemeister stieß mit seinem Glas gegen das seines verhassten Schülers.

"Cheers!"

Der Gryffindor sah ihn mit großen Augen an und Snape verzog höhnisch die Mundwinkel.

"Was ist? SIE wollten doch mit mir anstoßen!"

"Cheers, Professor."

Die beiden Männer nippten schweigend an ihrem Whiskey. Nach etwa zehn Minuten war die Anspannung zwischen ihnen unerträglich geworden. Schließlich fing Harry an, unruhig hin und her zu zappeln.

"Ähm, Professor?", begann der Gryffindor zögerlich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Snape gab nur ein missgelauntes Brummen von sich.

„Könnten wir … ich meine … alle anderen …"

"Potter, hören Sie verdammt noch mal auf zu stottern und stellen Sie das Zappeln ein, das ist ja unerträglich!"

Der Slytherin sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Harry sich auf die Unterlippe biss und in sich zusammensank. Halt. Bekam er deswegen gerade ein schlechtes Gewissen? Hatte Moody den Scotch etwa mit irgendeinem Verweichlichungszauber belegt? Snape zog scharf die Luft ein, wandte sich Harry zu und sagte:

"Entschuldigung. Was wollten Sie sagen?"

Der-Junge-der-lebte sah ihn unsicher an.

"Können wir uns nicht duzen, so wie alle anderen Ordensmitglieder auch?"

Snape öffnete den Mund, doch Harry fügte hastig hinzu:

"Ich meine … vielleicht ja auch nur heute Abend, nur zum Whiskey … oder vielleicht … vielleicht auch lieber nicht … nein, vergessen Sie's, das war ein BLÖDER Vorschlag, ein GANZ blöder Vorschlag, Sie und ich, duzen. Ha! Nein, sorry, ich weiß auch gar nicht, was mich gerade dazu verleitet hat, blöde Idee, GANZ blöde Idee, ich …"

„Okay."

Harry hörte abrupt auf zu stammeln.

„Okay?"

Snape stöhnte innerlich auf. Hatte er eben gerade ‚OKAY' gesagt? War er denn von Sinnen? DUZEN? Mit dieser kleinen, nervigen Ratte?

"Bilden Sie sich bloß nichts darauf ein, Potter. NUR für heute Abend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stunden später, es war um Mitternacht herum, wunderte sich Severus Snape, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er und Harry auf dem Bett mehr nebeneinander lagen als saßen, angelehnt an das Polster des Kopfteils, die Beine auf der Bettdecke ausgestreckt. Der Whiskey war schuld, eindeutig. Verdammter Moody! Nie im Leben hätte er, Snape, den Scotch annehmen dürfen. Und wieso noch gleich hatte er sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch der Alkoholgier dieser kleinen Kröte hier angeschlossen? Gutes Stichwort … Snape sah in sein leeres Glas, blinzelte und versuchte, die verschwommenen Konturen der Flasche am Fußende des Bettes zu fixieren. Der Scotch war inzwischen fast alle. Unfassbar.

Der Zaubertränkemeister rutschte in seinem Schwindel noch weiter in die liegende Position, drehte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite und betrachtete Harrys Profil. Wieso hatte diese pubertäre Pestbeule nur so unverschämt lange Wimpern? Und so geschwungene, volle Lippen? Das musste Lilys Erbe sein. So wie die Augen, diese viel zu grünen Augen. Und die zarte, fast mädchenhafte Haut … Oh Merlin! War er denn übergeschnappt?

Plötzlich begann Harry zu lachen und drehte sich zu ihm auch auf die Seite. Snape musterte ihn misstrauisch.

"Was ist so komisch, Potter?

„Harry."

Snape verdrehte die Augen.

"Was ist so komisch, HARRY?"

"Ich musste gerade an Ron denken. Was für einen Anfall er wohl bekommen würde, wenn er uns hier zusammen sehen könnte: Sein bester, oder nun wohl eher: ehemalig bester Freund und sein schrecklichster Lehrer – im Scotch vereint."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Über sein Gesicht zog ein Schatten und er begann, auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen.

"Warum hab ich es ihnen nur erzählt, ich mach alles falsch", flüsterte er, schlug die Augen wieder auf und suchte Snapes Blick.

"Oh nein, Harry", erwiderte der und stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf, „RON ist derjenige, der sich falsch verhalten hat. Nicht du."

"Aber … ich meine, wenn ich es ihnen nicht erzählt hätte, dann …"

"Unsinn. Wem sonst hättest du davon erzählen sollen, wenn nicht deinen besten Freunden? Und wer weiß, wenn der erste Schock erstmal verflogen ist und Weasley Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte …"

Snape wusste, dass er Hoffnungen weckte, die sich vielleicht nicht erfüllen würden. Immerhin strotzte der rothaarige Dummkopf nicht gerade vor Toleranz und Gutmütigkeit gegenüber Andersdenkenden, geschweige denn Andersartigen. Aber mehr als die Bestätigung seiner Zweifel brauchte Potter jetzt Zuversicht. Sonst würde der Junge wieder in eine Stimmung zurückfallen, die er, Snape, nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte. Schon gar nicht in angetrunkenem Zustand, hier, zusammen mit Potter auf dessen Bett.

Harry kaute wieder auf seiner Unterlippe herum und Snape konnte seine Finger nur mühsam davon abhalten, das zu unterbinden.

"Worüber denkst du nach, Harry?"

Der Scotch war definitiv verhext.

"Ron wird es Ginny erzählen und dann weiß es die ganze Familie und alle werden mich hassen."

Harry lallte ein wenig und Snape unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Immerhin hatte der Gryffindor zwei Gläser Vorsprung und war gewiss nichts Stärkeres als dieses unsägliche Butterbier gewöhnt.

"Sei nicht albern, Harry. Die Weasleys sind verrückt nach dir, egal, auf welches Geschlecht du stehst."

"Das ist nicht der Punkt, Sev."

SEV? Snape zog missbilligend seine linke Augenbraue hoch, doch in Anbetracht von Harrys verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck, fragte er nur:

"Und was ist der Punkt?"

"Sie werden wegen Ginny sauer sein. Sie werden denken, dass ich sie nur benutzt habe. Dass ich sie nie geliebt habe. Aber das stimmt nicht, ich hab sie geliebt und liebe sie auch jetzt noch, nur halt eben nicht SO. Aber das wusste ich damals nicht. Ich wusste nicht, dass es sich besser anfühlt, einen Mann zu küssen. Ich hab nur Schluss gemacht, damit ihr wegen mir nichts passiert …"

Es schien, als würde Harry auf einmal auffallen, WEM er das alles gerade erzählte, denn er errötete und senkte seinen Blick. Snape betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, und als der Gryffindor zum xten Mal an diesem Abend begann, auf seiner Unterlippe herumzukauen, fand Snapes Hand wie von alleine den Weg. 

Harry erzitterte, als der Zeigefinger des Slytherins seine Lippen berührte, und schaute wieder auf. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich und Snape kam es so vor, als sei die Raumtemperatur schlagartig angestiegen. Schnell zog er seinen Finger zurück.

"Welcher Weasley?", fragte er und ärgerte sich über die plötzliche Rauheit seiner Stimme. Verfluchter Alkohol.

Harry errötete noch stärker.

"Charlie. Auf der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur. Es war die Idee der Zwillinge, wir haben nachts, als Ron und Hermine schon zu Bett waren, ‚Tat oder Wahrheit' gespielt. Nicht zu empfehlen, wenn Fred und George mit von der Partie sind."

"DAS hätte ich dir auch so sagen können", schnaubte Snape, doch hielt dann inne.

Er sah, dass Harry einen leicht entrückten Blick bekam und sich gedankenverloren über die Lippen leckte. Offenbar dachte er an das Spiel und den Kuss zurück und Snape bemerkte einen leisen Stich in der Magengegend.

"Und es war nur EIN Kuss?", fragte er und schlug sich gedanklich an die Stirn. Wie konnte er denn so was fragen! Fehlte noch, dass Potter falsche Schlüsse zog und ihn für einen Perversling hielt, der seine Nase ins Liebesleben seiner Schüler steckte …

Harry lächelte wehmütig und seufzte etwas, das ganz entfernt wie ein bedauerndes „Ja" klang.

Snape war erleichtert. Charlie Weasley war bereits zu Schulzeiten ein Herzensbrecher gewesen und Snape hatte schon damals Gerüchte gehört, dass einige seiner Opfer männlich gewesen waren. Tatsache: Der zweitälteste Weasley-Spross war kein guter Umgang für Potter, oh nein. Der Junge sollte sich auf seine Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Lord vorbereiten. Ablenkung in Form nymphomanischer Drachenforscher war da kontraproduktiv. Merlin sei Dank war der Bastard wieder abgereist und Rumänien weit entfernt …

Die beiden Männer sahen sich schweigend an und nach nicht allzu vielen Minuten flatterten Harrys Augenlider und fielen zu. Snape folgte ihm Sekunden später in den Schlaf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gegen vier Uhr morgens erwachte Severus Snape von einem Zischen an seinem Ohr. Er blinzelte und nahm augenblicklich den Geruch von Apfelshampoo und Aftershave wahr … Potter! Der Gryffindor war halb auf ihn gerollt, hatte seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und das Gesicht neben seinem im Kissen vergraben.

Harry stöhnte und begann, um sich zu schlagen und zu treten.

Snape griff nach Harrys Handgelenken und pinnte den-Jungen-der-lebte sachte auf den Rücken.

"Aufwachen, Potter!", rief er. 

Ohne Erfolg.

Er versuchte es noch einmal, diesmal mit sanfter Stimme:

„Harry, hörst du mich? Du träumst nur, wach auf!"

Die Lider des Gryffindor flatterten. Harry öffnete die Augen und starrte Snape an. Nur langsam wich die Orientierungslosigkeit in seinem Blick dem Erkennen, dass er nicht mehr in seiner Traumwelt gefangen war.

Snape löste seinen Griff von Harrys Handgelenken und stützte sich neben ihm auf.

"Ein Alptraum?"

Harry atmete schwer und benetzte seine Lippen. Seine Augen flackerten.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher … Vielleicht war es eine Vision. Könntest … könntest du es überprüfen? Bitte?"

Snape nickte zögerlich. Vertraute ihm Potter so sehr, dass er ihn freiwillig und noch dazu in seinem angetrunkenen und müden Zustand in seine Gedanken ließ? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, nicht nach allem, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war, und insbesondere nicht, nachdem er ihn nach der Begutachtung seiner letzten Vision so gedemütigt hatte. Es musste also einen anderen Grund haben, dass der Gryffindor ihn bat. Und das war nicht gut.

Der Slytherin schaute Harry in die Augen und wisperte:

"Legilimens!"

_In seinen Tarnumhang gehüllt Harry schlich durch eine düstere Eingangshalle, die Snape sofort erkannte: Riddle Manor. Der Gryffindor hielt sich eng entlang der Wände, immer darauf bedacht, die Umgebung nach Magie zu scannen. Eine Umgebung, die von fast unsichtbaren, silbrigen Fäden durchzogen war._

Das riesige Gebäude war in Stille gehüllt und nur das vereinzelte Knistern der Fackeln war zu hören. Harry erklomm die breite, steinerne Treppe, die sich zum ersten Stock empor wand, und schlug den Weg ein, der zu den Privatgemächern des Dunklen Lords führte.

Harry erreichte eine schwere Eisentür, die mit Schlangenköpfen verziert war. Der Gryffindor las die Inschrift laut in Parselmund vor und die Tür schwang auf. Lautlos.

Ein lautes Zischen erklang. Harrys Blick huschte durch den Raum und blieb auf einer vier Meter langen Schlange hängen, die sich langsam und bedrohlich zu nähern begann. Nagini.

Harry sagte etwas, das Snape nicht verstand. Parselmund. Nagini antwortete. 

Harry ließ den Tarnumhang fallen und verwandelte sich in eine schwarze Königskobra mit leuchtend grünen Augen. 

Die beiden Schlangen fixierten sich und schlängelten aufeinander zu.

"Stupor!"

Die Königskobra erstarrte. Nagini wich zurück und fauchte den Mann an, der den Fluch auf Harry abgefeuert hatte: Peter Pettigrew.

"Da wird sich mein Meister aber freuen, Harry", grinste der Zauberer und beugte sich über die schockgelähmte Kobra. „Ich fürchte, diesmal kommst du nicht lebend davon, mein Lieber. Und bis dahin werden wir beide ein wenig Spaß haben. Als kleine Wiedergutmachung dafür, dass du mir in der Heulenden Hütte nicht geholfen hast. Crucio!"

Das Geschehen war jäh zu Ende. Snape löste sich aus Harrys Gedankenwelt.

"Eindeutig eine Vision."

Der Gryffindor schloss die Augen und rieb sich mit seinen Händen übers Gesicht.

"Das heißt also, ich werde tatsächlich sterben."

"Oh nein, Mr. Oberpessimist. Das heißt nur, dass du dich unterstehen wirst, ohne mich nach Riddle Manor zu gehen und dich von Pettigrew gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Keine Alleingänge mehr, auch nicht in deiner extravaganten Animagusform, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an und Snape beugte sich dicht über ihn.

"Oh Merlin, Harry, nachdem deine unsagbaren Muggelverwandten gerettet werden konnten, sollte selbst dir klar sein, dass man die Zukunft verändern kann, wenn man sie vorausgesehen hat. Und ein wichtiger Schritt für Veränderung ist, dass du auf keinen Fall alleine zum Sitz des Dunklen Lords aufbrichst."

Harry nickte, allerdings nur verhalten. Daher fügte Snape bissig hinzu:

"Mir ist klar, dass du wahrscheinlich lieber mit deinem Werwolf losziehen würdest, aber da Lupin dir vor Ort nicht so viel nützen wird wie ich, musst du für deinen Nagini-Trip wohl oder übel mit meiner Wenigkeit vorlieb nehmen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Remus jemals wieder mit mir spricht, von daher scheidet er eh aus", flüsterte Harry und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

Und dann geschah es. Das, was Snape mit aller Kraft hatte vermeiden wollen. Das, für dessen Verhinderung er fast eine ganze Flasche Scotch an die verdammte Göre neben sich im Bett geopfert hatte.

Aus Harrys Kehle löste sich ein Schluchzen, dann noch eins und noch eins. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und innerhalb von Sekunden wurde sein Körper von Krämpfen geschüttelt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die nächsten zehn Minuten vergingen für Severus Snape wie in Trance. Ganz von selbst hatten seine Arme Harry an seine Brust gezogen, und dieser hatte sich an ihn geklammert und sein Gesicht an seinem Hals vergraben. Snape spürte, wie Harrys Tränen den Kragen seines Hemdes durchweichten und sich ihren Weg über seine Haut bahnten. Snape versuchte zu ignorieren, dass seine Finger beruhigend durch die Haare des Gryffindors und über dessen Rücken fuhren. Er versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Harrys Körper in Wellen Magie ausströmte und seine eigene Magie mit einem Knistern darauf antwortete. Und erst Recht versuchte zu ignorieren, dass sein Körper auf Harrys Nähe noch ganz anders als tröstend oder magisch reagierte.

Schließlich verstummten die Schluchzer und Harry hörte auf zu zittern. Snape horchte auf den gleichmäßiger werdenden Atem des Jüngeren und war fast schon überzeugt davon, dass dieser in seinem Arm eingeschlafen war, da hörte er an seinem Hals ein genuscheltes:

"'Tschuldigung."

Harry löste sich von ihm und ließ sich auf Kissen zurücksinken. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, seinen Augen und Lippen waren vom Weinen leicht geschwollen.

"Harry …", begann Snape und fasste den Gryffindor so am Kinn, dass dieser ihm in die Augen schaute, „Soll ich ihn mir vorknöpfen? Lupin gehörte schon immer zu denen, die davonlaufen, wenn es schwierig wird. Ich hole ihn hierher und …"

Harry Augen weiteten sich.

"Nein! Ich … ich kann es doch verstehen, dass er … dass er mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben will. Ich bin doch Schuld! Ich hab's kaputt gemacht!"_  
_  
Snape sah, dass Harry erneut mit den Tränen kämpfte und strich ihm über die Wange. Ihre Blicke verschmolzen miteinander und Snape konnte die Schuldgefühle des anderen körperlich spüren. Und dann, ohne dass er es bewusst initiiert hatte, befand er sich in Harrys Erinnerung.

_Harry und Lupin saßen in Blacks Jugendzimmer auf der Couch. Harry sah aufgewühlt aus und Lupin legte einen Arm um ihn._

"Vergiss seine blöden Sprüche doch einfach, Harry. Es ist nichts Schlimmes daran, dass du noch nicht …"

Harry unterbrach ihn.

"Ach Remy, darum geht es mir doch gar nicht. Es ist nur … ich würde so gerne wissen, wie es ist. Aber daraus wird nichts. Ich kann mit niemandem zusammen sein, solange Voldemort hinter mir her ist. Tja, und da ich diesen beschissenen Krieg nicht überleben werde, werde ich wohl als verdammte Jungfrau sterben!"

"Sag so was nicht, Harry. Du wirst überleben."  


„_Ach ja? Und wie? Ich habe bislang nicht einen einzigen Zweikampf gegen Snape gewonnen, wie bitte soll ich da Riddle besiegen?"_

Statt zu antworten, zog Lupin den-Jungen-der-lebte an sich und küsste ihn auf den Scheitel. Einige Minuten vergingen und beide Männer hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Dann schaute Harry zu Lupin auf und lächelte unsicher. 

_  
"Du Remus?", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme._

„_Hm?"_

"Ich hab mir immer gewünscht, dass mein erstes Mal mit jemandem ist, der mich liebt, dem ich vertrauen kann … den ich attraktiv finde …"

Lupin lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

"Du wirst jemanden finden, der all das für dich ist, davon bin ich überzeugt, Kleiner."

Harry begann, auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen und schwieg.

Lupin küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn. Harry seufzte und hob seinen Kopf, so dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten.

"Remus … Würdest du mit mir schlafen?"

Lupin zuckte zusammen und wollte zurückweichen, doch da saß Harry schon breitbeinig auf seinem Schoß und strich ihm mit seinen Händen durchs Haar. Lupin fasste den Jüngeren an den Schultern.

"Harry, das geht nicht, ich …"

Der Gryffindor streifte die Hände des Werwolfs ab und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger sanft über dessen Lippen.

"Remus, liebst du mich?"

"Ja, natürlich, aber …"

"Siehst du? Und ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Und ich finde dich attraktiv. Sehr sogar …"

„_Harry, bitte! Das geht nicht, ich …"_

Seine Worte erstarben, als Harry begann, seinen Hals entlang zu küssen. Lupin stieß ein leises, animalisch klingendes Grollen aus und fuhr mit den Händen über den Rücken seines jugendlichen „Angreifers". Harry stieß leicht mit seiner Hüfte in den in Besitz genommenen Schoß.

"Harry", keuchte der Werwolf, „du weißt nicht was du tust! Der Vollmond ist zu nah, ich kann mich nicht kontrollieren, wenn du weitermachst! Ich …"

"Bitte schlaf mit mir, Moony", hauchte Harry und presste seine Lippen auf Lupins.

Mit einem fast schon wütend klingenden Grollen warf der Werwolf den Gryffindor auf den Rücken, riss ihm mit einem Ruck das Shirt vom Oberkörper und stürzte sich auf ihn.

Snape fühlte, wie er aus Harrys Gedanken gedrängt wurde. Schwer atmend schloss er die Augen. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Er musste die Bilder von Harry und Lupin beiseite schieben. Sonst …

„Sev?"

"Hm?"

"Ich glaub, ich muss kotzen."

_**Und auch diesmal: Fortsetzung folgt!**_


	7. Der Morgen danach

_A/N:  
Holla, ihr seid phänomenal! Ihr habt mich so motiviert, dass ich mich heute gleich wieder rangesetzt habe. Danke!  
Und dieses Kapitel geht mit großem Dankeschön an euch:  
**Teddy172 **(Bärenaugenklimpern macht glücklich – und führt zur weiteren Auflösung in Sachen Remus/Harry), **mondtaenzerin** (-glüh- mercimercimercimerci – und ich druck mir gleich mal deine Storys für morgen zum Lesen aus, Remus/Sev, hach –smile-, und dann hast du mich sehr neugierig auf Lorelei Lee gemacht!), **Lilith** (hey, wie du siehst, geht's schon weiter: Lesenachschub –lächel–), **Severin1** (auch hier hat das liebe Schauen genützt!), **Minnilein** (Oh ja, Sev und Eifersuchtsanfälle –kicher– … ich glaub, ich hab da eine Vision LOL Ron? Auch da ist noch nicht das letzte Wort geschrieben …Vor allem nicht, wenn Sev mitmischt … aber noch nicht in diesem Kapitel, später … ), **ina pichler** (ich hoffe, es bleibt spannend! Ich bemühe mich!), **little Nightowl** (höhö, Snapes Sicht macht mir persönlich beim Schreiben einfach mehr Spaß als Harrys … irgendwas lebe ich da aus … sehr bedenklich eigentlich … ich wundere mich –hüstel–), **mirata** (dass Sev so leicht in Harrys Erinnerung kam, lag an der Scotchverdünnung von Harrys Blut und seiner emotionalen Aufgewühltheit – und wohl auch daran, dass Sev unbewusst ZU interessiert war … Remus … oh ja, wir werden Remus wiederbekommen, den finde ich zu schnuckelig, als dass ich ihn außen vorlassen würde –schwärm–), **cardie** (also, das mit dem Klo … ich fürchte … -fg-)_

_:-)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Halt mich**

**Kapitel 7  
Der Morgen danach  
**

Ein schriller Aufschrei riss Severus Snape aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf und mündete augenblicklich in Herzrasen und stechenden Schmerzen hinter den Schläfen. Er wollte hochschnellen und nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch das Gewicht eines Körpers hielt ihn auf die Matratze gepresst. Was um Merlins Willen …? Dann kam mit einem Mal die Erinnerung zurück. Potter! Er lag in Potters Bett und die kleine Kröte hatte es sich auf ihm bequem gemacht. Und natürlich rührte der Bengel sich nicht, obwohl der Schrei eben Tote hätte wecken können. Der Schrei … Oh nein!

Snape drehte vorsichtig den Kopf, um das Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen nicht noch mehr herauszufordern, und blinzelte durch den Raum. Wie erwartet war die Tür offen und in ihrem Rahmen stand jemand. Den Umrissen nach war es eine Frau. Snape blinzelte ein weiteres Mal, um die Konturen der Person zu schärfen und hoffte nur eines: dass es nicht Potters selbsternannter Mutterersatz Molly Weasley war. DAS würde er nicht überleben. Nicht bei den Assoziationen, die das aktuelle Bild von Potter und ihm unweigerlich hervorrufen musste. Er konnte schon die Worte „Perversling", „Unzucht mit Abhängigen" und „Nachspiel" hören, und das wäre noch das Harmloseste, was ihm drohte. Hassobjekt einer Oberglucke in Beschützermodus zu sein, ließ selbst Jahre in Askaban wie einen lauen Sommertag am Meer erscheinen. Wie in Merlins Namen hielt Arthur es nur mit diesem Weib aus? Kein Wunder, dass die Weasley-Gören, allen voran die durchgeknallten Zwillinge, so missraten waren. Wer bitte würde bei so einer Mutter keinen Schaden davontragen?

"Dann will ich nicht weiter stören", erklang es spitz von der Tür her und vor Snapes Augen puzzelte sich das Gesicht von Nymphadora Tonks zusammen. „Ich wollte nur nach Harry schauen, weil er weder vorhin zum Frühstück noch jetzt zum Mittagessen aufgetaucht ist. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ihr", sie machte eine Kunstpause und verzog angewidert die Miene, „BESCHÄFTIGT seid."

Bevor Snape etwas erwidern konnte, drehte sie sich um und zog mit einem Knall die Tür hinter sich zu. Der Zaubertränkemeister zuckte vor Kopfschmerzen zusammen und fluchte. Was regte sich die Schnepfe eigentlich so auf? Immerhin lag er ja nicht mit Lupin im Bett. Ihm jagte ein Schauer über die Haut. Merlin, was für eine abartige Vorstellung … Reichte schon, dass sich der Vollidiot an Potter vergriffen hatte. Okay, vielleicht eher andersherum, aber egal: Hätte die Flasche nicht erst zwei Tage vor Vollmond und wohlgemerkt erst NACH seinem Intermezzo mit dem Jungen daran gedacht, den triebhemmenden Wolfsbann-Trank einzunehmen, wäre das alles nicht passiert und er, Snape, würde sich jetzt nicht in dieser überaus misslichen Lage befinden.

Der Slytherin hörte ein schläfriges Seufzen an seinem Hals und Harry verlagerte sein Gewicht noch weiter auf ihn. Wie konnte die kleine Ratte trotz Tonks Auftritt so ungeniert weiterschlafen? Und was …? Snape fühlte, wie sich etwas Hartes an seinen Oberschenkel presste. Nicht auch das noch! Warum immer nur er? Hatte er nicht schon genug Opfer für die Seite des Lichts gebracht? Konnte sich nicht jemand anderes um diese kleine Lolita kümmern? Am besten jemand, der ein ausgefülltes Hetero-Sexualleben führte. Jemand, der nicht … Oh verdammt! Snape versuchte verzweifelt, Harry von sich zu schieben, bevor sein verräterischer Körper noch fataler auf den morgendlich erigierten Zustand des anderen reagierte.

Doch je mehr Snape schob, desto fester schmiegte sich Harry an ihn.

Krachend wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Alastor Moody stürmte mit hochrotem Kopf und gezücktem Zauberstab ins Zimmer, gefolgt von seinen nicht minder wütend aussehenden Auroren-Schoßhündchen Tonks und Shaklebolt.

"Du Bastard! Wie kannst du dich nur an dem armen Jungen vergreifen!"

Und schon stand Moody über das Bett gebeugt und hielt Snape seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle. Das magische Auge des Ex-Aurors suchte den Raum ab und blieb erst an der fast leeren Flasche Scotch und dann an dem Haufen Kleidung vor Harrys Bett hängen. Moodys Miene verfinsterte sich noch weiter.

"Du mieses Schwein! Ich hab dir den Whiskey nicht überlassen, damit du Harry abfüllst und dich dann über ihn hermachst! Diesmal wird dich auch Minerva nicht schützen können. Steh auf!"

Fieberhaft überlegte Snape, wo er um Merlins Willen seinen eigenen Zauberstab hingelegt hatte. Doch selbst, wenn es ihm eingefallen wäre, bezweifelte er, dass er ihn unverletzt hätte erreichen können. Moody sah aus, als wartete er nur auf die kleinste falsche Bewegung des Ex-Spions, um seiner Empörung auch magischen Nachdruck verleihen zu können.

Snape löste sich mühsam aus Harrys Umklammerung und schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht nur, dass er gleich für vermeintliche Untaten gelyncht werden würde, die er nicht begangen hatte, nein, der Einzige, der die drei wahnsinnigen Potter-Rächer glaubhaft von seiner, Snapes, Unschuld überzeugen konnte, schlief einfach seelenruhig weiter!

"Wird's bald?", ertönte nun auch Shaklebolt hinter Moody.

"Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht", presste Snape hervor, wenngleich er wusste, wie lächerlich diese Aussage wirken musste.

Nicht nur, dass der Umstand, dass er und Potter zusammen im Bett lagen, schon an sich ein äußerst kompromittierender war, nein, sie beide hatten auch noch kaum etwas an. Nie und nimmer würden ihm die drei Furien glauben, dass er lediglich Unterhemd und Shorts und Potter NUR SHORTS trug, weil das Gör so großzügig seinen Mageninhalt über ihre Kleidung verteilt hatte und keiner von ihnen Dank ihres alkoholisierten Dämmerungszustands in der Lage gewesen war, einen simplen Reinigungszauber zu sprechen. Oh Merlin, wie kam er da nur wieder raus?

Snape schlug die Bettdecke zurück und erhob sich. Tonks schnappte nach Luft und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die viel zu dominante Erhebung auf der Vorderseite seiner Shorts.

"Nicht so, wie es aussieht?", überschlug sich ihre Stimme, „Am besten, ich kastrier dich gleich hier und jetzt, du dreckiger Kinderschänder!"

"Was ist hier los?", erklang der strenge Tonfall von Minerva McGonogall an der Tür.

"Er hat Harry vergewaltigt!", rief Tonks und deutete auf Snape.

Das löste den Slytherin dann doch aus seiner Erstarrung.

"Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan, du wild gewordene Harpyie!", fauchte er und wollte auf sie losgehen, doch Moodys Zauberstab presste sich wieder unheilvoll an seine Kehle.

"Wie würdest du es denn sonst nennen, dass du ihn betrunken gemacht und ihn dann in seinem wehrlosen Zustand missbraucht hast?", ereiferte sich Tonks weiter.

Snape funkelte sie wütend an.

"Das, du lahme Entschuldigung für einen Kleiderständer, nenne ich eine impertinente Unterstellung!"

"RUHE!", rief McGonogall.

In der sofort einsetzenden Stille hörte man vom Bett her ein Rascheln. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah Snape, wie sich Harry im Schlaf räkelte, mit seinen Händen auf der leeren Bettseite umhersuchte, sich dann das Kissen schnappte, es umarmte, lächelte und etwas murmelte, dass sich unmissverständlich nach „Sev" anhörte.

Drei anklagende Augenpaare richteten sich auf den Zaubertränkemeister und Snape machte sich auf den nächsten Ausbruch infamer Anschuldigungen gefasst, doch McGonogall kam dem mit einem Nicken gen Tür zuvor:

„Alastor, Nymphadora, Kinglsey, bitte verlasst das Zimmer."

"Aber …", begannen die drei, doch die Ordensleiterin stoppte sie mit einer sehr bestimmten Handbewegung.

"Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Severus die Angelegenheit zu seiner Entlastung aufklären kann und dass Harry, sobald er aufgewacht ist, seine Aussage bestätigen wird. Also, ihr Lieben, entschuldigt uns bitte."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erleichtert sah Snape, wie sich die Tür hinter den drei Irren schloss. Dann schaute er sich zu Harry um. Der Gryffindor ruhte immer noch friedlich auf dem Kopfkissen. Snape schnaubte. Wie konnte man nur so einen festen Schlaf haben? Oder war es einfach die Erschöpfung nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage?

"Interessanter Anblick", sagte McGonogall.

"Hmhm", nickte der Zaubertränkemeister abwesend.

"Ich meine DICH, Severus", lachte sie. „Willst du dir nichts überziehen? Nicht, dass ich die Zurschaustellung eines wohlgeformten Männerkörpers nicht zu schätzen wüsste, aber …"

Snape fuhr herum und sah McGonogalls Blick provokativ an ihm auf und ab gleiten.

"Minerva!"

Als sie ihm daraufhin auch noch zuzwinkerte, eilte er – nicht ohne ihr einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen – zu seinem Koffer, fischte sich eine frische Hose und ein frisches Hemd heraus und zog sich hastig an.

Währenddessen setzte McGonogall sich neben Harry auf die Bettkante und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, so dass seine Narbe zu sehen war. Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weich und Snape war sich sicher, dass er in ihren Augen einen Anflug von Zärtlichkeit und Melancholie lesen konnte. Der Slytherin wusste zwar, dass sie schon immer eine Schwäche für Harry gehabt hatte und diese gelegentlich auch in Gegenwart anderer zeigte – die Schüler seines eigenen Hauses hatten sich oft genug darüber beschwert. Aber so eine offene Geste der Zuneigung hatte er noch nicht selbst miterlebt.

McGonogall lächelte, als ob sie seine Gedanken erraten würde.

"Ich kann mich noch genau an die Nacht erinnern, in der wir Harry bei seinen Verwandten zurücklassen mussten. Und selbst jetzt, wo er erwachsen ist, sehe ich immer noch dieses Bild vor mir. Fast so, als sei es gestern gewesen ..."

"Minerva, ich habe ihm wirklich nichts getan."

McGonogall löste ihren Blick von Harry und sah ihren langjährigen Kollegen undurchdringlich, aber mit dem vertrauten Funkeln in den Augen an. Dann nickte sie und stand auf.

"Ich habe nie an dir gezweifelt, Severus. Und ich danke dir, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass Harry den Krieg übersteht und endlich leben kann." Sie trat zu ihm und berührte ihn an der Schulter. „Dasselbe wünsche ich mir auch für dich."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape wusch den Schaum von der Rasierklinge und setzte diese gerade neu an, da sah er im Spiegel, wie die Tür des Badezimmers aufging und Harry eintrat.

Der Gryffindor stutzte und wollte sofort wieder rausgehen, doch der Zaubertränkemeister winkte ihn heran.

"Schon in Ordnung, Harry, ich bin gleich fertig. Wenn du schon mal Zähne putzen möchtest, lass dich nicht von mir stören."

Der-Junge-der-lebte starrte auf seinen nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleideten Lehrer und errötete, als dieser seinen Blick auffing.

Schnell gesellte er sich zu Snape ans Waschbecken und murmelte:

"Danke, Sir, und guten Morgen."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel und Snape verzog spöttisch die Mundwinkel.

"Na, na, so förmlich? Was ist denn aus ‚Sev' geworden?"

"Alkoholvergiftung?"

"Zu schade", grinste Snape, ließ den Rasierer ein letztes Mal über sein Kinn gleiten und wusch sich das Gesicht.

Der Gryffindor sah ihn verblüfft von der Seite an.

"Heißt das …heißt das, es bleibt bei Harry und Sev?"

Snape trocknete sich ab und sah ihn ernst an.

"Wenn wir unsere bevorstehende Schlangenjagd überleben wollen, müssen wir uns einhundertprozentig vertrauen. Zwischen Potter und Snape wird das nicht möglich sein, dafür ist zu viel passiert. Aber für die beiden anderen sehe ich durchaus Chancen. So, und nun genug schöngeredet. Beeil dich, ich lass uns Essen aufs Zimmer kommen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"DAS hat Tonks zu dir gesagt?", rief Harry entsetzt und verschüttete seinen Orangensaft über den kleinen Tisch, den Snape von den Hauselfen ins Zimmer hatte bringen lassen.

"Oh ja, und der anheimelnde Kosename ‚Kinderschänder' fiel auch", fügte der Slytherin seiner Erzählung hinzu und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Saftlache.

Im Nu war der Tisch wieder sauber und Harrys Glas gefüllt.

Der-Junge-der-lebte schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber warum um Merlins Willen hast du mich denn nicht energischer versucht zu wecken? Rütteln hilft, zumindest haben mich Ron und Hermine so bislang immer wach bekommen."

Snape schnaubte.

"Glaub mir, ich wollte noch nicht sterben. Und genau das wäre passiert, wenn ich dich vor Alastors mordlustigen Augen angefasst hätte. Nicht zu vergessen, dass Tonks nur darauf gewartet hat, mich endlich zu kastrieren."

"Die Frau macht mir Angst."

"Mir auch, Harry, mir auch. In den Färbemitteln für ihre Haare muss irgendetwas Bewusstseinsveränderndes drin sein, ich schwör's dir, das Mädel ist nicht normal. Ein Maniac. An Lupins Stelle hätte ich auch die Flucht ergriffen."

Harrys Miene verschloss sich und Snape hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Wie konnte ihm denn das passieren? Ihm, dem Meister der kalkulierten Konversation? Er hatte sich hinreißen lassen. Das belustigte Leuchten, die völlige Abwesenheit von Traurigkeit in Harrys Augen hatte ihn verführt, hatte ihn unvorsichtig werden lassen. Und nun das. So ein Anfängerfehler. Mist.

Er beugte sich leicht über den Tisch hinweg und griff nach Harrys Hand. Der zuckte zwar leicht zusammen, unternahm aber keinen Versuch, ihm die Hand zu entziehen, sondern schaute ihn lediglich ein wenig irritiert an.

"Harry", Snape räusperte sich und versuchte, seine eigene Anspannung zu verbergen, „darf ich dich etwas Persönliches fragen?"

Ein zögerliches Nicken.

"Du und Lupin … Habt ihr miteinander geschlafen?"

Snape fühlte, wie sich die Hand unter seiner zu einer Faust ballte. Harry benetzte nervös die Lippen und wich Snapes Blick aus. Dann nickte er kurz.

"Und du denkst, dass er dich deswegen … hasst?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

Snape unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er bewegte sich auf dünnem Eis, das wusste er. Eine falsche Nuance und er würde einbrechen. Und der Junge mit ihm.

"Harry, glaub mir, Lup…, ähm, Remus liebt dich …"

Harry zog abrupt seine Hand weg und sprang auf. Sein Stuhl krachte hinter ihm zu Boden.

"Ja, Remy liebt mich – er liebt mich wie einen SOHN. Und ich hab ihn verführt! Ich habe mit der Aktion alles in den Dreck gezogen! Und wieso? Nur, weil ich meine idiotischen Hormone nicht im Griff hatte! Natürlich hasst er mich dafür! Ich hasse mich ja selbst dafür! ICH HASSE MICH!"

Die Wellen an Magie, die Harry in seiner Aufregung ausstrahlte, brachten den Raum um sie herum zum Knistern. Vereinzelt war in den Wänden ein Knacken zu hören. Die Fensterscheiben klirrten im Rahmen. Verblüffend. Und alarmierend. Er musste den Jungen schleunigst beruhigen, bevor noch etwas passierte.

Der Slytherin stand auf und ging vorsichtig um den Tisch herum, bedacht darauf, keine hektischen Bewegungen zu machen. Je näher er Harry kam, desto stärker reagierte seine eigene Magie.

Dann hatte er ihn erreicht. Stand direkt vor ihm. Sah das Zittern des Gryffindors. Zog ihn an sich heran. Und hielt ihn fest. Einfach nur fest.

_**Fortsetzung folgt!**_


End file.
